Believe in your Existence!
by norar
Summary: Spashley
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Believe in your Existence!  
Author: norar**

**Disclaimer: I own noththing**

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in the quad at lunch Ashley is sitting hip to hip with Spencer talking about everything and nothing all at once. Both girls have been noticing little things about the other like how they can finish each others sentences, complete the others thought, or come up with the same idea of what they should do over the weekend. It's like they're soul mates.

Ashley has known for a long time that she was destine to find a girl to spend the rest of her life with. She is more than ok with it. Though she didn't think it would happen at such a young age.

Spencer on the other hand is struggling with the idea still. After all it was only a month ago that she talked to Ashley at the beach about her attraction to girls. One brown eyed brunette to be exact. She doesn't doubt that she loves Ashley. She loves her enough to picture her in her forever future, but is she in love with Ashley? The thought of it definitely doesn't scare her or make her want to run. As she looks at Ashley with this thought she feels she has her answer….. YES! she is totally head-over-heels in love with Ashley Davies. She smiles as Ashley looks at her and says (with a confused look) "what? Spencer what are you thinking about?" Should I tell her here and now with all these people around? No I'll wait until later when it's just us. "Oh it's nothing um you just look very pretty today Ash."

"Well thanks Spence" she says with a confused look on her face. _What does that mean?_ _Does she have more than friends feelings for me? _

Just then Aiden walks up and says "hey Ash aren't you singing at Grey's this weekend?"

"Ahh yeah my Dad's supposed to come and see me." She says shyly as she looks down.

Spencer puts her hand over Ashley's and gives her that little head tilt look and says "so do we get to come?"

"Well yeah if you want to that would be cool."

Aiden says "Spencer you could come with me and we can be her groupies."

Spencer smiles and says, "Ok it's a date."

_A date?_ Ashley doesn't like that.

Saturday night at Ashley's

"Ashley I don't have anything to wear tonight," Spencer wines.

"Go into my closet and find whatever you like" Ashley says.

"How about this Spencer ask holding up a small green short dress?"

"Try it on and let's see." Ashley walks over to Spencer and starts pulling up the top part of the dress. Both girls shutter at the feeling they both get when Ashley's fingers grazed Spencer's sides. As Spencer turns around saying "what do you think?" They just stand there staring into each others eyes.

Ashley finally says a bit breathlessly "it looks prefect Spence" though her eyes never left Spencer's face.

"Ok well I need to get back home Aiden is picking me up at 8:00 so well see you there. Ok?"

"Yeah Spencer," Ashley says and steps forward and gives Spencer a hug.

So as soon as Spencer arrives back home she runs up to her room to check her hair and make-up one last time. Not for Aiden but for Ashley. She then heads back down stairs because it's almost 8:00. Aiden should be here any minute.

"Well you look very nice tonight Spencer," says Paula. "Where are you off to and is that dress new."

"Oh ahh I'm going to Gray's with Aiden and I borrowed the dress from Ashley."

"Is it just you and Aiden going to Gray's?"

"Yes! We are going to see Ashley sing, she has the most beautiful voice. And I think she is supposed to sing some of her Dad's songs tonight and he is going to be there too."

"Spencer I really hope you are being careful with **that** girl. She worries me."

"Mom! Her name is Ashley and you don't even know her. Please just give her a chance. She has a really good heart. She doesn't have what I have you know like a mom and dad that are around and care about me and what I'm doing. Her Dad is always on the road and don't get me started on her Mom. She comes home every couple of weeks and leaves some money on the counter for Ashley and is off again with some new guy. Ashley's had five step dads. If you would just get to know her I am sure you would love her as much as I do."

"You love her Spencer?" says Paula.

"Mom she's my best friend of course I love her."

"Oh! Yeah ok I get it," Paula says. "But you know I don't approve of her lifestyle Spencer."

"Yeah I know Mom but remember when I was little and was upset about the way I looked and you would say I needed to remember that God made me just the way he wants me to be and I should be happy with the me he made? Well doesn't that apply to everyone, even Ashley?"

Paula was a bit taken a back by this she had forgotten she used to tell Spencer that. It made her stop and think. "You know what Spencer your right. I'm sorry and I promise to be more excepting and kinder to Ashley in the future."

Spencer gave her mom a big hug and said "thanks mom that really means a lot to me." Just then the doorbell rings. "That's Aiden... bye Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**This is my first fanfic. or writing of any kind! Please review. **

**Chapter 2**

When Spencer and Aiden arrived at Grey's they made there way to the bar. Aiden tried to order two vodka cranberries but was only allowed one. "Sorry Spence yours is a virgin."

"Not for long" Ashley says as she walks up smiling and pulls a flask out of her purse. "Here use this Spencer," she says with a smile.

"Are you nervous" Spencer asks?

"No! Yes! I don't know a little I guess but only because my Dad is coming and of course he's late."

"Don't worry Ash you'll be great and I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Thanks Spence," she says with a small smile and starts getting lost in the beautiful deep blue eyes she has grown to love more than any other color.

_There they go again_ observes Aiden, _they just get lost in each other staring into the others eyes. Well it looks like I'm wasting my time with Spencer._ "Hey guys are you just going to stare at each other all night or maybe we could dance Spencer." They both look at Aiden and blush a little.

"Sure Aiden!" _But I'd rather dance with Ashley, Spencer thinks_. "Is that ok with you Ash?"

"Yeah I need to go take care of a few things in the back anyway" Ashley says and turns to walk away before Spencer could see the hurt in her eyes.

After the dance with Aiden Spencer quickly downs her dink which goes straight to her head. Whoa she thinks, "Ah Aiden I'm going to go check on Ashley I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok whatever Spencer." _What's his problem _Spencer wonders as she walks to the back to find Ashley looking worried and nervous? "Ash are you ok" Spencer asks as she walks up very close to Ashley.

"My Dad's not here yet and I go on in just a couple of minutes, whoa are you ok" she asks as Spencer sways a bit? "How much have you had to drink Spencer? Is Aiden getting you drunk?"

"NOOOOO silly I've only had one drink I'm just not used to drinking so I guess it's affecting me quicker" she says as she runs her finger down the side of Ashley's face and neck to the top of her breast.

"Ssppencer what are you doing?"

"Ashley you are so pretty and soft" she says as she leans in staring at Ashley's lips. Ashley is so stunned she just stands there as Spencer places her lips lightly to Ashley's and "whispers kiss me Ashley."

_Oh no she didn't!_ Ashley is torn between want and the thought that if Spencer wasn't drunk she might not be saying this right now. She has wanted to kiss Spencer for so long.... _I can't resist this opportunity and if I do this right she may remember it tomorrow and ??????_ Ashley puts one arm around Spencer low back and the other on her left cheek and pulls her closer to her as she rubs her thumb on Spencer's face she looks deep into her eyes showing her all the want she has for her inside.

Spencer's eyes seem to clear a bit and a small smile appears on her face then she says "I'm not as drunk as you think Ash I know what I'm doing and what I want and right now that's you."

That was all she needed to hear Ashley closes her eyes and captures Spencer's lips with such tenderness and love that Spencer feels she may have just died and gone to heaven. Ashley deepens the kiss and runs her tongue against Spencer's lips asking for entrance which she is immediately granted. Both girls moan as the feeling of finally being home washes over both of them at the same time.

Just then someone walks into the back and yells "ASHLEY WHERE ARE YOU YOUR ON IN TWO MINUTES!"

Both girls jump apart breathing heavy and staring at each other. Spencer is the first to smile and so Ashley follows suit and they just stand there catching there breath and smiling at each other. Ashley finally finds her voice says "we will definitely finish this later. Oh and by the way pay attention tonight I have a surprise for you." She gives Spencer a quick peck on the lips and turns around with a huge smile on here face as she walks away. She had to go talk to the band real quick because that kiss just made up her mind about the last song she will sing tonight....


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3**

After a few minutes Spence walks out to find Aiden sulking at the bar looking a lot wasted. "Hey Aiden are you Ok?"

"Yeah just wondering where you ran off to you are my date remember."

Frowning slightly Spencer says "well yeah I guess but it is just a friend date Aiden." In the back ground Spencer hears the bar owner introducing Ashley as the next up.

So put your hands together for the rocker's daughter Ashley Davies. "YEAH! WHOO HOO you go girl" Spencer yells as she claps loudly. Aiden just chuckles at Spencer and claps along with her.

After the fifth song of her Dad's she tells the crowd "Ok folks I wrote this next on for someone very special she was staring straight at Spencer while she said all this.

Spencer had been so caught up in watching Ashley perform she was almost breathless when she started announcing the next song.

"Well here goes I hope you all like it...." she says as she nods at Spencer.

**Hey Spencer  
I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked  
We were talking  
I didn't say  
Half the things I wanted to**

Of all the girls  
Tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there  
Even when it's cold  
Hey Spencer  
Girl you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself

Hey Spencer  
I been holdin back this feelin'  
So I got some things to say to you, ha  
I've seen it all so I thought that I'd  
Never see nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk  
Way you talk  
Way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful  
Don't you ever change

Hey Spencer  
Why are people always leavin  
I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can't help myself

The dim in the street lights  
You're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
Waiting alone now  
So come on and come out  
And pull me near

And shine, shine, shine

Hey Spencer  
I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls  
Well they're beautiful but  
Would they write a song for you?

Ha-ha!  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can't help myself  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself  
Myself...

_Oh my gosh I can't believe she wrote a song just for me. I wonder how long ago she wrote that. We have been dancing around each other with all these feelings for each other and both to _

_scared_ _to say something to the other. What a waste of time. God she is so beautiful I mean just look at her up there she is amazing. _

Everyone was going crazy clapping and yelling. Ashley felt like she was going to burst. This is so awesome. And look at Spencer she looks like she is on cloud 9 right now. I guess that means she liked it. Ashley steps up to the mic., smiles, and says "thanks everyone you're awesome." "So my Dad was supposed to be here tonight but I guess he got hung maybe next time" she says with a sad smile. "But right now I think I need to go kiss someone senseless." She looks straight at Spencer and with a huge smile and while wiggling her eye brows she waves and walks off back stage.

Aiden looks at Spencer and says "so Spencer I think I'm going to go now. Will you be ok? I mean I'm sure Ash will take good care of you for the rest of the evening."

"Yeah Aiden I'll be fine" she says as she leans up and places a kiss on his cheek. "But I think Ashley's the one that needs to be taken care of for a change. I wonder where her Dad is."

"Maybe your right" he says and walks away with a small smile on his face.

"So did he just call you Spencer as in the Spencer from the song Ashley just sang?"

Spencer turns around to see an older bleached blond haired man with very familiar eyes looking at her. "Ahh yeah that would be me" she says with a shy smile and then says "do I know you?"

"Well not yet but I have a feeling we might just get to know each other very soon based on that song my baby girl just sang to you."

Spencer's eyes go big as she realizes she is talking to Raife Davies, Ashley's father. "Oh my she is going to be so happy you made it. Where were you because obviously Ashley didn't see you?"

"I was in the back. I didn't want to steel the spot light away from my baby girl and if people had seen me they would have insisted I get up there with her and I just wanted her to have her time to shine."

_Oh your good_ Spencer thinks, _it's no wonder Ashley adores you._ Just then Spencer hears her name and turns around to be caught up in a bone crushing hug and kiss by a very happy Ashley. As Ashley deepens the kiss Spencer wraps her arms around Ashley's neck and moans as her body seems to melt. Then she hears someone chuckling behind her and remembers who she was just talking to. She pulls away from Ashley as her cheeks turn bright red and meets Ashley's worried eyes with a huge smile and says "ah Ash you might want to look behind me." With a confused look Ashley looks over Spencer's shoulder right into her fathers laughing eyes.

The song is Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. I just changed it a little!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you all have a great 4th weekend! Warning! The next chapter will probably be rated M/NC-17. **

**Chapter 4**

With a shriek she jumps from Spencer's arms to her Dads and cries "Daddy you made it." Spencer watches with a smile as they laugh and hug. "When did you get here and how do you know Spencer," Ashley asks?

"Well I've been here for most of your show, you were great up there baby, and as far as Spencer we just met. How about we sit down and catch up?"

"Ok" says Ashley, as she turns and grabs Spencer's hand and practically skips over to the table were they sat down and order some drinks and began to talk. Ashley felt like she was on top of the world.

"So you must be pretty special for my little girl here to write a song about you" Raife says? "How long have you two been going out?"

"Yes she is very special" replies Ashley as she gives Spencer that nose crinkle smile, "and we actually have been best friends for a long time now but just started this new faze in our friendship." Spencer smiles back at Ashley and nods her head in agreement.

"Well anyone who inspires you to write your feelings down in a song deserves to hold a special place in your heart," Raife says while looking at Ashley.

"I know Daddy and believe me she does." Ashley looks from Raife to Spencer and then back to Raife trying to tell him with her eyes that she knows exactly how special Spencer is.

"If you keep writing songs like that your going to find yourself out on tour someday soon as big rock star like your old man."

Ashley shrugs and looks down with a shy smile and says, "maybe someday."

After an hour or so of stories of Ashley's childhood someone yells through the door "Yo Raife it's time to go man, sorry but we need to hit it or we wont make it to our next gig on time."

"Alright I'll be right there" he says. "So Ashley, there may be some changes coming into our lives in the near future will you promise me you'll be open to them?"

Ashley looks at her dad with a small frown and asks, "what kind of changes are we talking about Daddy?"

"Well I don't want to get into that now just know you are and always will be my special girl, ok?" Ashley nods and he then tells Spencer "it was a pleasure to meet you" and gives her a hug and kisses her on the cheek then turns to Ashley and pulls her in for a close hug and whispers in her ear... "hold on to this girl Ashley she's special" and gives her a kiss and walks away.

Ashley turns to Spencer who is trying to hide a yawn and suddenly realizes how late it is. "Oh man Spencer your mom is going to kill me, hurry lets get you home before she sends the police after me."

Spencer just smiles and says "I called her earlier when I went to the restroom. I told her we were visiting with your dad and she said I could just stay at your place tonight if that's ok with you?" She looks at Ashley with her head tilted to the side and a small smile on her face.

Ashley just looks at her for a minute letting what she just said sink in and then grabs her hand and says "yeah that is definitely ok with me" and starts walking out of the club to her car. She walks to the passenger side and opens the door for Spencer.

"Why thank you ma'am," Spencer says, but before getting into the car she leans into Ashley and kisses her softly on the lips. Ashley puts her arms around Spencer's waist and pulls her close to her and deepens the kiss. After about 15 or so minutes Spencer finds her self pressed hard between Ashley and the car. Spencer pulls away a bit dazed and says, "Ash, I think we should go to your house now."

Ashley tails kisses around Spencer's neck and whispers in her ear, "God Spencer your driving me crazy here. My whole body is on fire for you. I can't believe we waited so long to do this. I knew kissing you would be great but I never thought it would be like this."

Spencer turns to look into Ashley's eyes and says, "I love you Ashley!"

Ashley smiles and says, "I love you too." She then steps back and gestures for Spencer to get into the car. Spencer turns and slides into the passenger seat of Ashley's BMW with a huge smile on her face.

The drive to Ashley's was a quite ride with the girls holding hands and small smiles on both there faces both lost in thoughts of each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thank you LoveAsh87! **

**Chapter 5**

After they arrived at Ashley's house they went straight up to Ashley's room. Ashley was so excited about how the night went she felt like she was going to burst. "So Spencer did you like you song?"

Spencer looks seriously at Ashley and says "well not really." "I mean it was ok but kind of embarrassing you know?"

Ashley's jaw just about hit the floor and she had such a hurt look on her face Spencer immediately felt bad about what she said so she smiled and said, "just kidding are you serious I loved it!" "Can you put it on my I pod so I can play it whenever I'm missing you?"

Ashley narrows her eyes at Spencer as she walks up real close to Spencer and says "you little brat after that you'll have to earn it," as she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows at Spencer. They are now very close and Ashley puts her hands on Spencer's hips and pulls her even closer so their bodies are touching. Ashley's is staring into Spencer's dark eyes and says "I really want to make love to you." Spencer puts her arms around Ashley's shoulders says "I really want you to make love to me" and leans in and kisses her with all the love and passion she has inside for her. As their tongues taste each other Ashley starts moving Spencer backwards towards the bed. It's not until the back of Spencer's legs hit the edge of the bed that she realizes Ashley has moved them across the room.

Spencer could feel Ashley's want. It was the same felling running through herself. She slowly breaks the kiss and looks at Ashley and says, "Ashley dooo you remember what I told about my first and only time with a boy?" Ashley nods yes. "Well that was my first and only time with anyone boy or girl." Spencer starts to fidget a bit and continues saying, "I don't I don't want you to be disappointed tonight, I mean I don't really know what to do, I mean with you or ah to you. Oh man this isn't coming out right. I'm sorry. I ......"

Ashley silences Spencer with a finger over her lips and says, "Spencer I know you've never been with a girl and I remember what you said about your one time with that boy and I promise I won't hurt you and you won't be sad after we make love." "Please don't worry about what to do. You'll know what to do when you're ready." Ashley then steps back a little bit and while staring at Spencer she removes her own top, skirt, bra, and panties. Spencer swallows thickly and lets her eyes wander over Ashley's body before looking back into Ashley's smiling eyes. Ashley then turns Spencer around and unties the strap of her dress and slowly slides the dress off Spencer's shoulders and down her arms. With the dress at Spencer's waist she steps back into Spencer and starts kissing her neck just under Spencer's ear. Spencer's whole body is shaking and lets out a moan and lets her head fall back onto Ashley's shoulder. "You smell so good Spencer. Ashley pushes the dress and panties to the floor and rests her hands on Spencer's stomach. She then whispers into Spencer's ear "I love you, don't be scared Spence."

Spencer feels like her body is on fire. _Everywhere Ashley touches her is a new hot spot and what oh God is she doing to my neck with her mouth?_ Spencer slowly turns around in Ashley's arms and says, "I love you too Ash." She then catches Ashley's lips in another slow loving kiss. Ashley's hands slowly move up and Spencer's bare back. Both girls moan as the press their naked bodies together and Ashley deepens the kiss.

Breaking the kiss Ashley backs up a little and tells Spencer to "lie down on the bed." Once Spencer is lying down on the bed Ashley just stares at her for a moment letting her eyes roam up and down Spencer's body. Her eyes finally meet Spencer's and as Ashley sees Spencer's cheeks flame red under her stare she smiles and says, "You're beautiful and all mine." She then picks up Spencer's left leg and places a kiss on the inside of her ankle then just beside her knee, as she climbs onto the bed over Spencer she lets her tongue run a trail up the inside of Spencer's thigh. Ashley then stops and looks up at Spencer with a sly smile as she notices how dark Spencer's eyes have become. Ashley then places a kiss just below Spencer's belly button then licks around it and dips into it. Spencer is so turned on right now her body is quivering under Ashley's touch. Ashley's grin grows wider as Spencer moans and starts to slowly continues her travels upwards until she reaches her breast. She traces her tongue around one nipple then the other. Ashley went back and fourth between the two until Spencer's squirming and moaning were getting more and louder. Ashley then presses her leg into Spencer's center.

God Ash, "your driving me crazy." Spencer says as she begins grinding into Ashley's leg.

Ashley moves up and starts kissing Spencer. She moves to her neck and whispers in her ear, "Spence your so hot your making me so wet right now. Ashley slowly starts to move her hand down Spencer's body. When she reaches Spencer's center she moans as she feels how wet Spencer is. At her first touch Ashley feels Spencer's body go tense and just holds her hand there and kisses Spencer deeply until she feels her relax again and then says, "Spencer you trust me right?"

Spencer opens her eyes and looks at Ashley and says, "with my whole heart."

While staring into each others eyes Ashley slowly starts to enter Spencer with one finger. Not sure what her full encounter with that boy was, all Spencer said was it was over as fast as it started. So typical of a horny first time boy. Ashley slowly starts to move her finger and Spencer's eyes that had gone wide at first were now normal and her body was relaxing again. As

Ashley starts to move faster she adds another finger and then a third. Spencer's moaning and body movements encourages Ashley to continue. Ashley goes from kissing Spencer to licking, kissing, and sucking on her neck and breast. Ashley can feel Spencer getting close. Spencer's body arches up and she says Ashley in soft moaning whisper. Never taking there eyes off each other Ashley watches as Spencer falls over the edge. Ashley slows her movements but leaves her had there until Spencer's breathing is normal again. Spencer reaches up and pulls Ashley in for a long loving kiss. Spencer was sure nothing could ever feel better than the feelings she was having at this moment. But Ashley wasn't done yet...............


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Here is the next chapter. Still rated M/NC-17. Sorry it took a little longer. Very busy. Thanks for the reviews and to those who have added me to you favs./alerts. **

**Chapter 6**

Spencer's jus laying there enjoying the feelings running through her and having Ashley laying on top of her, but she also feels like she should be doing something for Ashley now asks, "Ash what do I do now?"

Ashley lifts her head up from Spencer's neck and smiles and says, "you're doing it." She then starts kissing Spencer again. She then starts sucking on Spencer's pulse point and starts playing with her breast again. Spencer's hands are roaming over Ashley's body as feelings and sensations start to take over again. After Ashley takes Spencer over the edge another two times they just lay in each others arms as they doze off for a while.

Ashley wakes up a while later with Spence snuggled up close to her. She shifts onto her side and whispers into Spencer's ear, "Spencer wake up." Spencer just groans and pushes herself closer to Ashley. As Ashley chuckles she says, "come on sleepy head wake up for me."

Spencer opens her eyes enough to see it's still dark out side and says, "Ashley why do we have to get up its still dark outside?"

Ashley smiles and says, "I didn't say you had to get up I said wake up. I think we have some unfinished business to take care of here." Ashley looks at Spencer with a small smile and raises one eyebrow at her. "Do you agree?" Ashley asks.

As Spencer realizes what Ashley is getting at she smiles herself and says, "oh yeah I guess your right." Ashley still leaning over Spencer starts a long make out session with her. Both girls hands are wondering freely over each other when suddenly Ashley finds herself on her back with Spencer straddling her waist holding her hands over her head. "So... what exactly is it I get to do here?" Spencer asks.

Ashley's mind is racing a mile a minute _oh man aggressive Spencer is a very sexy Spencer_ Ashley thinks then realizes Spencer is still waiting for an answer.

"Uhh you can do whatever it is you want Spencer, I'm all yours" Ashley replies as her breathing picks up as she realizes Spencer looks like she about to have her cake and eat it too.

While still holding onto Ashley's hands Spencer starts placing small kisses, licks, and bites on Ashley's face and neck. "Mmm you taste like heaven Ashley," Spencer says quietly into her ear. Ashley's moans just fuel Spencer on her quest. Spencer slowly lets go of Ashley's hands and lets her hands travel down Ashley's arms to her sides and then back up to Ashley's breast. Ashley shivers and moves her hands to Spencer's thighs but just lets then rest there not wanting to stop whatever Spencer has in mind for her. Spencer starts playing with Ashley's hard nipples then bends down to take one then the other into her mouth. As Ashley wiggles and moans beneath her she is amazed at how wonderful it feels to have this much power over someone else body. Spencer lets her hand travel down to Ashley's center and just press hard against her.

"Oh man Spencer" Ashley yells out as her body arches up.

This startles Spencer a bit and she stops her movements and asks Ashley, "did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"God no Spencer please don't stop your not hurting me," Ashley says and grabs Spencer's hand and pushes it back to her center.

Spencer looks down at Ashley and smiles. As she begins to press down on Ashley again she tells her, "I really do love you Ashley."

"Mmmm I loovvee you too Spencer" she says while squirming under Spencer's tormenting hands, "Please stop teasing me Spencer."

As Spencer's mouth starts going to work on Ashley's neck and breast she moves her hand and slips her fingers inside Ashley. At feeling how hot and wet Ashley is she says, "Oh wow Ashley did I do that this to you?"

"All the time Spencer," Ashley replies.

"Really like all the time when?" she asks. "When we're together doing what?"

"Spencer! Please can we talk about this another time?"

"OH! Ha yeah sorry. This is just all so new for me"

"Mmm Hmm" Ashley mumbles as she presses herself harder against Spencer's hand.

Spencer stops her rambling and goes back to pleasing Ashley. The harder and faster she moves her hand the more Ashley moans and wiggles beneath her. Spencer moves her thumb over Ashley's clit a few times and this is enough to send her over the edge. As her body bucks and shakes she tightens her hold on Spencer and hugs her close.

As Ashley's body relaxes she continues to hold Spencer tight and whispers words of love into her ear. "Spencer I've never felt like this before. I just want you to know you're my everything. I just love you so much. It's kind of scary but at the same time it's the best feeling I've ever had. Please promise me no matter what happens don't let me push you away, don't let me run."

Spencer looks up at Ashley with a worried look and says, "Ash where is this coming from? Why would you push me away? We're still best friends it's just better now. I don't know why we waited so long to do this."

"I know were still best friends it's just since we've known each other everything been really good you know, no drama and I just, well usually I run when things get tough. Mostly because nobody ever cared enough to stop me. I just don't want to do that to you."

Spencer just stares at Ashley for a bit thinking about what Ashley just said and the fact that she had never shown her this vulnerable side before. "Ashley I wont let you run, I promise. I love to much to let that happen." Then leans up to kiss her which Ashley quickly takes charge of and flips then over so she is now on top of Spencer. Ashley slowly and very lovingly takes Spencer over that edge of pleasure once again and then happily both girls fall into a sound sleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7**

As Spencer wakes up and starts to stir she realizes she can't move because Ashley is laying on her right side. Ashley's head is on her shoulder, her arm is draped across her stomach, and her right leg is laying over Spencer's right leg. A smile slowly spreads across her face as she remembers last night. And it all started with one small glass of juice and vodka. Why Spencer felt so bold last night she couldn't say. I mean it's not like we haven't gone to parties together and had a few drinks. Granted that at most parties she usually just sipped on one or maybe two beers all night, but whatever it was Spencer was glad last night happened.

Looking around the room she couldn't tell what time it was. Ashley's curtains kept it pretty dark. No wonder she can sleep till noon! Spencer finally sees the small alarm clock on the side table and is shocked to see it's almost 11:00. Spencer starts moving the arm Ashley's laying on and rubs small circles on her back.

As Ashley slowly wakes up she looks up and smiles at Spencer and says "good morning beautiful. I was just dreaming about you. I really like waking up next to you" she says in her husky morning voice.

"Yeah it's pretty nice having your warm body next to me," says Spencer.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I've already missed church so I probably wont have to be home until dinner. I could ask my mom if you could join us?" When Ashley doesn't respond Spencer asks, "Ash do you want to come over for dinner?"

"I don't know Spencer your mom doesn't like me. I always feel like I have some fungus or something."

"I'm sorry Ash, but she said she was going to try and get to know you better. I want her to know you not what she thinks is you."

Ashley just looks at Spencer for a moment then sighs while thinking _I'll never be able to refuse her_, "OK anything for you Spencer."

"Thank you," Spencer says then just as she is about to kiss Ashley the bedroom door burst open and Ashley's mom walks in telling Ashley that she will be leaving again and throws some money on the bed. As she does this she looks up and notices Ashley is not alone. She clears her throat as both girls sit up and cover themselves with the blankets. "I thought I told you if must live like this waving a hand towards Spencer to make sure they're gone by morning."

"Mom! don't be rude it's Spencer, you remember Spencer my best friend don't you?"

"Hi Christine," Spencer says and waves at her.

"Yeah whatever just don't steal anything when you decide your done playing house with Ashley."

As Spencer frowns and looks between Ashley and Christine, Ashley says "Mom! What the hell could you please try and be nice. Spencer isn't like that. She's a good person."

"Whatever Ashley there is some money for you. I'll be gone most of the week. Don't skip school and no drinking." At that she turned and walked out of the room. No goodbye and no I love you.

Of everything that Christine said the abrupt goodbye was the only thing that bothered Spencer. "Ashley are you ok? Is she always like that?"

"Yeah pretty much. She's hated me ever since she found out I like girls. I don't understand why. I mean I'm still her daughter."

Spencer pulls Ashley close and hugs her tight. "I'm sorry Ash, she's the one missing out by not being close to you."

"Thanks Spence. I'm going to go take a shower while you decide what we are going to do today then if you want to you can shower. OK?"

"That's fine." Spencer watches as Ashley gets up and walks to the bathroom completely naked stops at the door turns to look back at her with a sly smile on her face and says, "Hey! I think your drooling." Then she steps into the bathroom and closes the door while laughing. _Oh my gosh what have I gotten myself into?_

While Ashley is in the bathroom Spencer decides to call her mom. "Hey mom."

"Spencer Marie Carlin where are you? You missed church and call me at noon and say hey mom?"

"What do you mean where am I? I called you last night and you said I could spend the night at Ashley's and I didn't make it to church because we were out so late visiting with her dad."

With a loud sigh Paula says, "Spencer that's fine this time but I expect better from you."

"Well I already know that mom, I mean Glen misses church all the time and you never say a word to him. But I don't want to talk about that right now I wanted to know if Ashley could come home with me later and stay for dinner?"

After a short pause Paula finally says, "That's fine just make sure your home by 6:00."

"OK thanks mom I love you, bye"

"Good bye Spencer and I love you too."

Ashley comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself and finds Spencer still laying in her bed just staring at the ceiling with a small on her face. "I certainly hope since your still laying VERY naked in my bed that you have that smile on your face because your either thinking about me and/or last night," she says and laughs at the startled look on Spencer's face.

"Holy crap you just scared the life out of me, don't sneak up on me like that Ashley! And what makes you think I was thinking about you?" Ashley just raises her eyebrow and tilt her head to the side giving Spencer that I dare you to deny it look. Spencer giggles and says, "Ok your right I was thinking about us. I'm just really happy."

Ashley leans down over Spencer and kisses her lightly, "I'm glad your happy cause you've made me very happy as well. Now why don't you go get in the shower so we can do????" She looks at Spencer and waits for her answer.

"I think we should just stay here and watch movies."

"That sounds perfect to me." Ashley says and gets up off the bed and heads into her closet to get dressed.

Spencer jumps up and grabs her discarded clothes from last night and goes into the bathroom.

After Ashley puts on a tank top and some boy shorts she grabs another set and carefully opens the bathroom door and takes the clothes from last night places the new ones down instead. Then quietly closes the door again. She then decides to go down stairs and see what they have to eat. As usual nothing much so she grabs the phone book and orders pizza. Just as she's hanging up the phone Spencer walks in looking all kinds of wonderful.

"Thanks for the clothes. I didn't hear you come into the bathroom." She says as she tilts her head to the side.

"Well I didn't really go in I just opened the door a little and set them in there. I wasn't trying to intrude I know your modest."

Spencer steps up closer to Ashley and says, "Well after last night I don't think there's anything you haven't already seen so I'm probably over that with you."

Ashley puts her hands on Spencer's hips and pulls her closer yet as she turns them around so Spencer is now pinned between Ashley and the counter and says, "Well in that case why don't we just spend the day naked?"

"Ah I don't think I could do that just yet." Spencer says as she blushes a deep red.

Ashley chuckles, "your so cute" then leans and kisses Spencer. They continue to make out until they are interrupted by the door bell. "That would be the pizza. I'll go get it and you grab a couple of plates and drinks and I'll meet you in the family room." As she walks into the family room she ask Spencer, "So shall we watch a horror flick first?"

"Ewe Ash you know I hate those."

"Ok but I'm not watching the Notebook again. So how about Practical Magic?"

"Ok," Spencer says and they settle down on the sofa next to each other and start watching the movie and eating their pizza.

After it was over they decide to watch Fools Gold, though they didn't actually watch much of that one because they were to busy making out. When thay realized the end credits were rolling across the scene they looked at each other and started to laugh. "Well that was a great movie Ash."

"Yeah well we can watch again another time if you think you could keep you lips off me."

"Hey I didn't notice you protesting."

"Oh no! you never will I can't think of any better way to spend an afternoon than with you right here in my arms."

"Yeah it's pretty nice but we really should get some real clothes on and head over to my house. If we show right before dinner my mom will be irritated."

"Well we don't want that we want her to like me so lets get a move on."

They quickly got changed and drove over to Spencer's house. Ashley was a little nervous because usually when they were at Spencer's they just quickly went up to her room to hang out and her mother wouldn't always know she was even there. Before they went inside Ashley looks at Spencer and says, "I'm scared!" Are you sure your mom is ok with this? She's not going to try and poison me or something is she?"

As she chuckles Spencer reaches for Ashley's hand and says, "Look I know she was an ass to you before because she was judging you based on what she saw on the outside. You know the bad ass lesbian with a tattoo who is going to totally corrupt her sweet and innocent little girl, but she said she was going to change so lets just give her a chance please."

"Well she has the description of me correct but you on the other hand sweet I can go with that but the innocent thing? Not so much! I guess she was right I corrupted you."

"And you appear to be quite proud of that fact." Spencer says with her eye brows raised.

"Well I always like to live up to the expectation people have of me so if your mother thinks I am a bad ass lesbian with a tattoo that's going to corrupt her daughter I'll proudly live up to that description." She says with a smart ass smile.

Spencer smiles back at her and says, "So are you feeling better now? Can we go in before she sees us out here and wonders what's up?"

"Ok, but don't leave me alone in there."

"I wont I promise." Spencer looks up at the house and doesn't see any prying eyes from any of the windows so she leans over and gives Ashley a quick kiss before exiting the car. With Ashley at her side they walk up the steps and into the house. "Mom Dad! Ashley and I are here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sorry this is taking so long. I'm finding it very hard to find time to get this story out of my head and loaded here. Hopefully things will settle down once the kids go back to school. **

**Chapter 8**

"Mom! Ashley and I are here." Spencer yells as they walk into the house.

Paula walks out of the kitchen and greeted the girls, "Hi honey, good to see you Ashley."

"Hello Mrs. Carlin it's nice to see you as well."

"I'm really glad you could join us tonight, Spencer never brings any of her friends over to meet us."

Spencer just rolls her eyes and Ashley says, "Well I'm glad she ask me. I'd like to get to know you and Mr. C. better myself."

"Well I hope your not disappointed once you do."

"Oh no I'm sure I wont be."

"Well dinner wont be ready for a while yet so if you'll excuse me."

"Where's Dad?"

"He had to run to the store for something he forgot," said Paula as she headed back into the kitchen.

Ashley just stands there with her mouth open looking at the doorway Paula just walked through.

Spencer chuckles and says, "Ash are you ok?"

"Uh not to sure Spence! Who was that woman and what did she do with your mother?"

Still chuckling Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and says, "Come on lets go to my room until dinner's ready."

As they walk into the bedroom Spencer closes and locks the door. Ashley looks at her with raised eyebrows. "What I lock it out of habit now and it's ok with my parents since Glen has walked in on my twice while I was changing." Ashley just smiles and walks over and sits down on Spencer's bed with her back against the headboard and starts flipping through a magazine.

Ashley quickly becomes bored with the magazine and tosses it aside and just watches Spencer as she appears to be getting ready for school. "Spence what are you doing?"

"Just putting my stuff together for school so I don't have to do it in the morning."

Ashley just smiles at her then says, "Your so cute but could you come sit over here for a minute?"

Ashley lets her right leg fall down off the side of the bed and Spencer sits down so her back is against Ash's left leg that she has pulled up. Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and says, "So are you ok with everything that happened between us last night?"

Spencer just sits there and with a small smile on her face looking at Ashley for a moment then leans and kisses her gently then says, "Ashley last night you made me feel like, she pauses for a moment trying to come up with the right words, like I was your most precious procession only more I can't really express in words how you made me feel Ash. I will never forget last night and I promise I will get better at this."

Ashley stops whatever else Spencer was going to say with a kiss that quickly turns into a full blown make out session with wandering hands and grinding hips. Ashley pulls back a bit and says, "Spencer your mom is right downstairs."

"Ash the door is locked don't worry she can't walk in on us," Spencer says in between kisses on Ashley's neck and shoulder. Spencer then tries to tug Ashley's top off but Ashley sits straight up knocking Spencer off of her.

"Ashley? What the hell I told you the door is locked."

"Spence I'm sorry I just can't do this when your Mom could come up here at any minute. I know the door is locked but she will expect you to open it immediately if she knocks. I don't want her to find out your gay by walking in on us half naked."

"Ok! I'm sorry Ash. It's just you make me feel all these things when you touch me I can't help myself."

"Well believe me I'm not complaining I just don't want to ruin us before anyone even knows we are an us."

Just then they hear Paula yell up the stairs that dinner's ready. Ashley looks at Spencer with raised eyebrows. Spencer chuckles and grabs Ashley's hand, "Come on smarty pants."

When they get down stairs it's just the girls and Spencer's parents. "Where are Glen and Clay?" Spencer asks.

"Clay is having dinner with Chelsea and her parents and Glen is out with Madison." says Arthur. "But that's ok it gives us a better chance to get to know Ashley better without your brothers antics going on."

Ashley gives Spencer a worried look. Spencer just winks at her and mouths it's ok. Dinner went smoothly and without to many questions to Ashley. She was actually feeling quite relaxed by the end of the meal. "Thank you Mr. C dinner was very good."

"Your welcome Ashley I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As Spencer stood up to start clearing the dishes Ashley rose to help her but both girls were stopped by Paula who said, "lets just leave these for now and go sit down in the family room and chat for a while."

Oh crap Ashley thinks. So much for feeling relaxed. Spencer sees her distress and grabs here hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze. Spencer and Ashley sit down together on one couch while Paula and Arthur sit down on the other. "So Ashley did you have a nice visit with you Dad last night?" asked Paula.

"Yes ma'am it was very nice. I didn't know it at the time but he was there for the whole show." She looks at Spencer and they share a smile.

"Well how long is he in town for?" Does he stay with you at your house when he's here?"

"Oh a no he actually never seems to stay more than a day but this time he was only here for a few hours before he had to head back out to get to their next gig." Ashley looks down at her hands with a small frown as she thinks about this and starts to wonder why it is he never stays for any length time. Spencer reaches over and gives her hand a squeeze. Ashley looks at her and brightens right back up.

Arthur has been quietly watching his daughter and Ashley interact as Paula throws question after question at Ashley. Every time Ashley got a little nervous or upset at all by a question Spencer would touch her and smile of just nod her head and Ashley would just calm right down.

Paula then asks, "So what time do you need to be home tonight Ashley? Is your mother going to be looking for you anytime soon? It's getting a little bit late."

"Well actually she's out of town so I don't have anyone waiting at home for me."

"Well in that case why don't you just stay here tonight and tomorrow you can go home and get some clothes and stay here until your mom gets home. I can make a bed for you down here or you can stay up in Spencer's room with her."

Ashley looks at Spencer who is just standing there with her mouth hanging open and says, "Ok if that's alright with you Spencer?"

"Yeah that's fine with, and then looks at Paula and says, she will stay in my room." Spencer then looks at Ashley and winks at her. Paula missed that but Arthur didn't.

With that Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and headed up the stairs saying, "Good night mom and dad."

"Night girls and sweet dreams!" Paula yells after them. She then turns and looks at Arthur and says, "I guess we get to clean up the kitchen."

After they got everything into the kitchen Arthur asks Paula, "You like her now?"

Paula turns around and looks at Arthur says, "I feel so bad for thinking the worst of her. She is a very nice girl for having such a dysfunctional childhood. I think Spencer could be a very good influence on her." Arthur just nods his head in agreement and decides not to bring up that it looks to him as though his daughter will be more than just a good influence on her that it looks to him as though Spencer and Ashley are in love with each other. The fact that his wife just said Ashley could stay here and in Spencer's room probably wouldn't sit to well with her if he divulged his feelings about the girls. He'll just let Ashley continue to win the heart of his wife as well as his daughter for a while before he brings up the matter to Paula. Lord only knows how she will react to this situation.

Upstairs Spencer gets out two pairs of shorts and tanks for the girls to wear to bed and places a set on the tables on either side of the bed. Ashley is just watching her as she now disappears into the bathroom for a moment. Whatever she was about to do next is interrupted when Ashley calls her name.

"Spence could you come over here for a minute?"

"Oh! Yeah what's up?" She says as she sits down on the bed next to Ashley.

Ashley takes Spencer's hands into her own and says, "Thank you."

"For what Ash?"

"For just being you and being there for me."

"Well you make it easy Ash. I'm so in love with you the real you." she says as she places her hand over Ashley's heart and then says, "The part you show me but not everyone else."

Ashley blushes with a small smile and says, "I don't know what your talking about I am who I am with you and everyone."

"Yeah sure thing you just keep telling yourself that. I know the real truth. I see the walls you put up around yourself. I'm just glad you trust me enough to let them down for me."

Ashley just sits there for a moment staring at Spencer then say's, "I do trust you Spence more then I have ever trusted anyone. You make me feel safe no matter where we are or what we're doing. I don't think I could have talked so freely with your Mom and Dad if you weren't sitting there next to me. But all in all it wasn't that bad. Your mom seemed genuanly interested in life."

"I told you she was going to stop judging you and get to know the real Ashley Davies. She knows it's important to me so she's trying."

Ashley then looks at the clothes on either side of the bed and asks, "Why did you put those clothes over there and there?"

"Well I figure your going to want to sleep in something other than your clothes tonight."

"Yeah I will, but why not just give them to me to put on?"

"Oh well you see" Spencer says as she starts tugging Ashley's top up, "You wont actually need them till later."

"Really Carlin what did you have in mind?" Ashley responds as she raises her arms and lets Spencer take her top off.

"Well it involves you me and no clothes." Spencer says as she leans forward and starts placing soft kisses on Ashley's neck.

Ashley lets out a moan and says, "I like the way you think but just so I'm clear here your parents room is on the other side of Clay and Glen's right?"

"Mmm Hmm but why does that matter?" she asks while continuing her assault on Ashley's neck.

"Just checking because last night you were kind of noisy."

Spencer stops what she's doing and looks at Ashley with raised eyebrows. "I don't think you should be giving a bad time about being noisy."

Ashley smiles at Spencer and says, "I know how to be quiet when I need to be, you on the other hand I don't know."

"Don't worry I can control myself even in your glorious presence." At that Spencer gets up off the bed and turns out all but the small night light on her side table and then climbs back on the bed on top off Ashley and continues her assault on her neck.

The girls spent a good part of the rest of the night wrapped up in each other. Spencer was feeling very dominate and refused to let Ashley out from under her all night. Not that Ashley was complaining it just was a new experience for her not being the one in control. At some point they decided to put on the pj's Spencer had taken out for them and went to sleep in each others arms. The next morning they were startled awake by Clay knocking and yelling through the door that she was going to be late if she didn't get up now. Spencer looks at Ashley and says, "Oopps I guess I forgot the set the alarm. You can go shower first."

Ashley smiles at her and says, "Thank you Spence, last night was great." She then draws her in for a long soft kiss before getting out of the bed and heading into the shower. Spencer then happily tidies up the room and gets herself ready to take her shower. Once they are both dressed and ready for the day they head downstairs grab a piece of fruit and head out the door to school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Several weeks later in English class...............

Ashley's POV

"So in this story we just finished the boy is poor and from the wrong side of town and the girl is from a rich family in the wealthiest of neighborhoods. Even though society screams no, their parents scream no, and just about everyone else around them screams no they are still drawn to each other in a way that seems completely out of their control. So my question is this are we led to our perfect soul mate by fate, heart, head, or just by chance? Is it really possible to look across the room at someone and just know that he or she is the one for you? Anyone?"

I raise my hand. Mr. Rand nods at me. "I don't think we have any control over who our heart picks to love. All we can do is recognize what's right in front of us." I look at Spencer and she is looking at me with a small smile on her face.

Richard in the back pipes in with "that's a load of female crap. You have to be attracted to someone before anything else can happen which means the girl better be hot." The class comes alive with groans, woops, and hollers.

I turn around and look him up and down and say "that's pretty bold attitude for someone who is NOT on the hot scale."

The class roars up again and just after Mr. Rand quiets us down the class phone rings. "Hello! Ok I'll send her down," he say's while looking at me. "Miss Davies your presence is being requested in the principles office."

I look over at Spencer with a confused look. She just shrugs her shoulders as I get up to leave. When I get to the office Mrs. Tisdale the secretary looks at me with sad eyes and tells me to go right in dear. _What the heck is up with her and what did I do?_ As I enter Mr. Todd's office he stands up and says, "Come in and have a seat Ashley." That's when I notice another lady is sitting in the office. She smiles at me but remains quiet. "Why was I called down here? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ashley you didn't do anything wrong at all. What I have to tell you is very hard for me. Mrs. Mead here is a social services counselor. We tried to contact your Mom but didn't get an answer at any of the #'s we have. Do you know how to reach her?"

"No she's out of the country and not do back for another two day's. What's wrong why do you need to talk to her what is it you need to tell me?"

Mr. Todd comes around the desk and sits in the chair next to me. When he tries to take my hand I frown at him and pull it away and stand up. He stands up with me saying, "Ashley there has been an accident with your father." I start shaking my head as he tells me he was hit by a drunk driver and didn't survive. He's still talking but I can't hear him anymore. My heart is pounding so hard and all I hear is the blood rushing through my ears. I fall to the floor crying. The woman that is in the room comes down next to me and tries to put her arms around me telling me it's going to be ok. I shrug her off and start asking for Spencer. "Please get Spencer she will make sense of this please just get Spencer."

Mr. Todd picks up his phone and says, "Mrs. Tisdale please get Spencer Carlin down here and have her bring hers and Ms. Davies things with her." I just sit there on the floor crying and rocking back and forth trying to make sense of what they're telling me. "Where's Spencer? I need Spencer." "She's coming dear," one of them says.

Spencer POV,

Back in English class......

Mr. Rand turns and answer's the class phone again. "Ok I'll send her down." He hangs up the phone looks at me and says "Miss Carlin it appears your presence is now required in Mr. Todd's office as well. They also would like you to take yours and Ms. Davies belongings with you."

Ok! _I wonder what the heck we did. _When I arrived at the office Mrs. Tisdale motioned for me to go inside Mr. Todd's office. I opened the door and the first thing I see is Ashley crying on the floor. I drop everything I holding and sit down on the floor and take her in my arms. "Shh its ok baby I'm here. What's wrong?" I notice Mr. Todd and some woman I've never seen before leave the room. "Ashley what happen why are you so upset?" She just clings to me tighter and cries so hard her whole body is shaking. After a while she starts to calm down and as I rub my hand up and down her back. "Ashley are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?"

With her head on my shoulder and her face in my neck she say's, "Spence they called me down here to tell me my Dad was killed by a drunk driver." "Oh my God Ashley, I'm so sorry." She starts to cry again so I just sit there holding her until she calms down again. "Ash lets go home. My parents can help us figure out what needs to be done." Just as we are standing up Mr. Todd and the lady come back into the room. She looks at me and puts her hand out and says, "Hello I'm Mrs. Mead the social services counselor. I'm here to help Ashley get through this." "As I shake her hand I look her up and down and tell her Ashley wont need her that my father is a social services counselor and we would be taking care of her." She smiled and said "that's fine but here is my card just incase." Thanks! Mr. Todd I assume since you had me bring our stuff with me I can take her home with me now?"

"Yes, Spencer you can take her home I've already called and talked to your father so he's expecting the two of you and as I told your father if she needs you to stay home with her for the next few days that will we fine." He then looks at Ashley and says, "Take care Ashley and let us know if there is anything we can do for you." She just looked at him so I took hand and said "come on babe lets go."

"Ash give me the keys to your car."

"Why, you don't think I can drive?"

I stop her and turn her towards me and grab her head with my hands and wipe the tears from her face. "Ashley you're still crying just let me get us home in one piece. OK?"

"Ok Spence but I want to stop by my house first. I know I have some clothes already at your place but I want a couple of other things."

At Ashley house she is rummaging through her closet throwing random things into a bag. "Where is it?" She says in a frustrated tone. "What are you looking for Ash maybe I can help?" Just then she grabs a worn notebook from under a pile of clothes and says, "Got it, lets go."

When we arrived back at my house my Dad greeted us at the front door. "I'm so sorry Ashley and I just want you to know I'm here for you whatever you need. I'm a very good listener and I want you to know you can talk to me about anything." At that she stepped up to him and started to cry as he hugged her close. I didn't realize I was crying as well until my Dad pulled me into the hug as well and said, "Ok you to try and stop all this crying and go up stairs and relax until Paula gets home and we have dinner."

Silently we walked up the stairs together hand in hand. Ashley dropped her bag down on my bed and we both just sat there holding each other for a while. Ashley was the first to pull away and excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back into the room I was holding her ratty old notebook that had fallen out of the bag. "Ash what is this I ask while holding it up?"

"It's my notebook of songs it's my feelings in words."

"Oh! Can I look at it?" She just looks at me for a minute then says "sure but I want you to know nobody and I mean nobody has ever seen this but me." At that I lean over and kiss her and say, "Thanks for trusting me enough to share this with me." She just shrugged and sat back on the bed to watch me. "Ash when did you start this?" Some of these are so cute and others I can just feel your heart in them."

"I don't know I think I started it about 6 years ago or so. Right around the time I was realizing I am more attracted to girls than boys."

I come to one called Next to You and start to read through it. "When did you write this one Ash?" I say as I show it to her.

"About three weeks before Hey Spencer. I wrote it thinking of you."

I look over at the guitar she had in the corner of my room and asked, "Will you sing it for me?"

She shakes her head yes and grabs the guitar and strums a few cords to tune it up then while I'm still holding the notebook she starts into the song.

**Two 'o Clock And I Wish That I Was Sleeping  
You're In My Head Like A Song On The Radio  
All I Know Is That I Got To Get Next To You  
Yeah I Got To Get Next To You  
Sitting Here Turning Minutes Into Hours  
To Find The Nerve Just To Call You On The Telephone  
You Don't Know That I Got To Get Next To You**

[chorus]  
Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You

I Asked Around And I Heard That You Were Talking  
Told My Girl That You Thought I Was Out Of Your League  
What A Fool, I Got To Get Next To You, Whoa  
Yeah It's Five In The Morning And I Can't Go To Sleep  
'cause I Wish, Yeah I Wish That You Knew What You Mean To Me  
Baby Let's Get Together And End This Mystery, Oh

[chorus]  
Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?

Whatcha Got To Say? Whatcha Got To Do?  
How Ya Get The One You Want To Want To Get Next To You?  
Yeah, Yeah, To Want To Get Next To You

[chorus]  
Maybe Were Friends  
Maybe Were More  
Maybe It's Just My Imagination  
But I See You Stare Just A Little Too Long  
And It Makes Me Start To Wonder  
So Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Think You Feel It Too  
Baby Call Me Crazy  
But I Know You Feel It Too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just Got To Get Next To You  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
I Got To Get Next To You

Ashley's eyes never left mine through the whole song. My heart is in a puddle on the bed. Just listening to her sing to me in such an intimate setting is so overwhelming. Her voice just captivates me. As she finishes the song I see a single tear roll down her cheek. "Ash that was so amazing," I say as I take the guitar from her and put it back in the corner. "Your ability to write songs is so beautiful. You're amazing." I then climb back on the bed and tell her to come lay down with me. I can feel her start to cry again.

"You're the one whose amazing Spencer. You inspire my songs now."

"Ashley I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Just hold me please."

"I'll hold you forever if you need it." I don't know how long she cried but when I woke up it was dark outside, me shirt was wet under face, and someone had covered us with a blanket.

Paula's POV

I walked into the house to find Arthur in the kitchen fixing dinner. "That smells wonderful. What's the occasion?"

Arthur turns around smiles and tells me to have a seat. "Have you seen the news today?"

"No what's wrong has something happened with the kids?"

"No not to our kids. Raife Davis was killed by a drunk driver today. The school heard the news and tried to find her mother but apparently she is out of the country for a few more days so the principle had to tell her. He didn't want her to hear it at school or on the news; anyway she got real upset and only wanted Spencer. They sent them home here and said we could keep Spencer home with her for a few days if Ashley needed her."

"Oh Arthur that poor girl, this so unfair. You know I deal with death every day and it never seems to get easier. I'm going to go up and check on them." When I step up to the door that wasn't quite closed I didn't hear any noise coming from inside so I slowly opened it and peeked inside. The girls were lying on the bed together; Spencer on her back with Ashley lying on Spencer's left side. Spencer was holding Ashley tightly to her. I could tell Ashley had been crying. As I look for a blanket to cover them I see one at the foot of the bed with a notebook sitting on it. As I go to move it I see the words Hey Spencer written on it and can't help but read a little further.

Hey Spencer

I know looks can be deceiving

But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked  
We were talking  
I didn't say  
Half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls  
Tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there  
Even when it's cold  
Hey Spencer  
Girl you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin' since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself

I finish reading the rest of what appears to be a song and then just stare down at the girls for a moment. This is a declaration of affection. Oh dear lord Spencer can't possibly be..... Oh God I need to talk to Arthur about this. I grab the blanket and lay it over the girls. Spencer hugs Ashley tighter to her and mumbles "Shh its ok I've got you," which causes Ashley to respond with Mmm I love you Spence. I love you too Ash." I just stand there trying to make sense of what I just heard to no avail. I leave the girls and walk back down stairs to the kitchen, sit down and just stare at the counter top.

"Paula what's wrong you like your going to throw up? Are the girls ok?"

"Arthur! I think our daughter I think I think she may be gay and I think she and Ashley are more then just friends." When he just stares at me I realize he already knows. "You knew and didn't tell me Arthur we have been letting her stay here and sleep in our daughter's bed. For god sakes this is crazy."

"Paula please just calm down and think about Spencer for a minute. She is happy right now happier than she has been since we moved here. She has been questioning her sexuality for a long time now even before we moved. She asked me back in Ohio how someone knows if they're gay or not. I didn't think much of it at the time but recently I remembered it. She hasn't come to me with this yet but I did suspect it."

"Why did you suspect it, what did you see that I obviously missed?"

As Arthur takes me in his arms he says "Paula I just watch the girls together and how they interact with each other. You are usually so busy talking and interacting with them so I can understand why you would have missed it." He sighs and then says, "Look you really need to just relax and see the big picture. Our daughter is happy and you know you already love Ashley like a daughter and on a lighter side at least we don't have to worry about Ashley getting Spencer pregnant."

"Arthur this is not funny. This goes against everything we believe."

"Paula she's our daughter her happiness comes first. She didn't choose this and you and I both know that being gay is not a choice you either are or you aren't. If Spencer was a rebellious out of control teen I might question this but she's not she's a good girl who gets good grades and respects us and or rules. She's just following her heart right now. If you try and separate them we will have a problem. She will rebel against us over this. Look how your mom was about us and look at your relationship with her now. Is that the kind of relationship you want with Spencer? I want you to watch her and Ashley together for a while and give her some time to come and talk with us about this."

"Alright I trust your judgment on this; I'll wait and watch for a while. Now what are we going to do with Ashley and how are we supposed to deal with her father and his death?"

"I don't know yet. I will make some calls but I'm sure we need to wait for her mother to get home before they will do anything. Why don't you go and get showered while I finish dinner. We can figure this all out later."

Ashley's POV

I woke up a little disorientated and when I lifted my head to look around Spencer hugged me tighter to her. I laid my head back down on her chest and just listen to the sound of her heart beating beneath my ear. How did I get so lucky to find her? I mean she just loves me for me. Not my money, the hot cars, or my mom's fancy house but just me. I remember that first day when she was lost and asking for directions. Of course I was being a total bitch because it was one of those rare days when my mom was home and trying to parent me. Spencer walked away from rude outburst with such a sad look I felt like a total ass so I spent the rest of the day trying to find out who she was. I found out she has two brother's and one of them played basketball so to the gym I went after school to see if he would give me her # so I could call her. When I walked into the gym there she was just sitting there looking so perfect I felt myself falling right then and there. I didn't want her to know I was looking for her so I just started off with a smart ass remark about liking to watch sweaty boys. When she looked up I could see the surprise in her eyes at seeing me. Oh uh no I'm just waiting for my brother to finish practice so we can go home. I introduced myself apologized for earlier and the rest is history. I started to wiggle a bit again and Spencer again pulled in tighter telling me, "Its ok baby I've got you." God she is so amazing. I start to rub my hand on her stomach so she would wake up. As she slowly does she very quietly says my name,

"Ash, are you awake?"

"Yeah I was just laying here thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

"Well how are you feeling?"

"I don't know Spence, I guess I just feel numb right now. I can't believe this has happened. What am I going to do without my Dad?"

"I don't know Ashley but we'll figure it out together. I promise I'll be here for you."

We just laid there is silence for a long time then she finally said, "If your hungry we could go down stairs and see what's for dinner?"

"Ok but I need to use the restroom first. You go down and I'll be there in minute." She gives me a small smile and soft kiss before turning and leaving the room.

When I get down stairs I can hear voices coming from the kitchen. "She's just really hurting right now. We just need to be here for her." I hear Spencer say. As I walk into the kitchen I feel three pair of eye's looking at me so I just give them all a small smile and a wave. Paula is giving me the strangest look and it starts to freak me out a little. She must have realized it because the next thing I know she's got me wrapped up in a tight hug telling me everything is going to be alright that they will take care of me. Of course this just causes me to break down again and I feel like a fool crying in her arms like some little kid. "Sorry about that Mrs. C I just can't seem to stop the tears right now."

"It's ok Ashley you don't need to put up a brave front here. We understand and are here for you whatever you need."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I look over at Spencer and she and her Dad are busy getting plates down for Spencer and me to eat. I believe her and Paula right now at this moment. I think as long as I have Spencer and her family I will be ok. After we finish eating Arthur asks if I have any questions about what's going to happen now or about the accident. I just shake my head no and look to Spencer. "I don't think I can deal with any more of this tonight, if it's ok with you we can talk about it tomorrow please."

"Of course Ashley, as Paula said earlier we're here for you whenever you're ready."

Speaking of Paula I look around and realize she has been sitting back and just watching us. She looks like she's trying to figure something out. "Are you ok Mrs. C," I ask.

"What? Oh yes I'm sorry I was just lost in thought."

I just shake my head in understanding and Spencer tells them we are going to up to her room now and probably just get ready and go to bed for the night. She grabs my hand and we head off towards the stairs I look back at Paula again and she is looking at our joined hands as we head up the stairs. "Spence does your mom know about us?"

"What you mean us as in us together?"

"Yeah, did you tell them, I mean I think your Dad has always known but did you tell your Mom?"

"No, why did she say something to you?"

"No she's just watching us weird I don't know maybe it's just me and everything that's happened, I must just be seeing things."

"Well I don't know but I haven't talked with either of them yet. But I do plan to soon I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you. I want the whole world to know we're together."

"Yeah, me too," Once we had changed and were laying back in Spencer's bed I start going over everything In my head again and it just felt like my body was going to just break into a million pieces it hurt so bad. As I started to cry Spencer pulled me into her arms and asked," What can I do to make you feel better?"

I turned my head up so I was looking at her and said, "Spence, please just make me feel something other than all this pain." She rolled us over so she was no on top of me. She kissed me softly then she proceeded to make unhurried, silky, lazy love to me. She was everywhere, in me, around me, over me. All my senses were wrapped up in her. I could feel her, taste her, smell her, and see only her. Tomorrow would come with all the pain and fear but tonight I didn't care all that I wanted and needed I had right here in Spencer. "I love you Spencer, I will never love anyone the way I love you, you're my forever and always." She pulled me tightly against her said I love you too Ash and I floated into a dreamless sleep completely lost in everything that is Spencer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 10**

**First I'd like to say thank you for the reviews, especially LoveAsh87, hugbuddy13, and xEyeKissedAGirlx. **

**The song in the last chapter was Next To You by Jordan Sparks.**

**Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

Ashley's POV

Well that was by far the worst week of my life. I'm exhausted and just sitting here in the Carlin family room. I have my notebook of songs in my lap all I've written so far is the title. I Run to You. The Carlin family is all here somewhere but I was able to grab a moment alone. I am so thankful to have Mr. & Mrs. C on my side this week. If it had not been for the two of them my mom would've had my dad's ashes put in a box and stuck in the closet end of story. They insisted she do more for my sake. So today one week to the day after his death we had a funeral and reception. I didn't realize my dad had so my friends, the place was packed. Everyone has been so good to me. I don't think I would've handled any of this without Spencer, her family, and my friends. Aiden has been over here so much Spencer offered to let him sleep here on the couch. I'm glad they get along I would hate to lose Aiden but if that's what Spencer wanted I walk away from him and never look back.

"Hey Ashley are you alright? Why are you just sitting here all by yourself?"

"I'm fine Clay, I was just thinking about everything this past week. Which by the way thank you for all your support sitting in the middle of the Carlin clan gave me a really good feeling, you guys are the best."

"It's not a problem Ash, Your important to Spencer so you're important to us. That was a really nice service today. It's obvious your Dad was really well liked." I just nod my head and he say's, "So when are you and Spencer going to tell my parents?"

I just look at him for a minute then say, "Tell them what?"

He smiles at me and says, "About the two of you. I know you and Spencer are girl friends Ashley."

I frown at him and say, "When did Spencer tell you? I thought she was afraid to say anything yet."

"She hasn't said anything to me yet I just figured it out."

"Oh, so are you ok with it?"

You make my sister happy, what's not to be ok with that? I just think you two should tell my parents before someone else does."

"Well who else knows?"

"Chelsea of course and I'm pretty sure Glen knows. He hasn't said anything but I think he saw you two kissing in your car out front a few weeks ago. And really Ashley I think anyone that's close to you two can figure it out."

Just then Glen walks in and sits down on the other side of me and says' "Yeah I saw it and I'd like to know what your intentions are with my sister? I mean you do have a reputation for love 'em and leave 'em are you just going to take my sister for a ride and walk away when you're done?"

Both brothers just look at me expectantly and I feel as though my life my depended on me having the correct answer here. "Well! I love your sister very much, more than I've ever loved anyone actually. I can tell you that I have no intention of hurting her now or ever and when I think about forever your sister is first in my mind. I don't know what the future holds for us but I do know that Spencer will be in my future."

Just then she walks in looks at her brothers with narrowed eyes and says what are you two doing to her and why is she talking about losing me?"

They both look at each other with fear and I just smile and grab Spencer's hand and pull her down next to me saying, "You brother's here were just grilling me about my intentions towards their sister. Glen here says I have a reputation of love 'em and leave 'em I was just about to explain to him that it's more of a fuck 'em and leave 'em because I never loved anyone before you."

"Wait you told them about us?"

"No Spence they figured it out on their own."

"Oh!" She looked at her brothers, Clay was smiling at her and Glen was just looking at her expectantly. "Well you two need to leave Ash alone. I'll worry about her intentions without your help."

I chuckled and said, "It's ok Spence I think it's nice that they care so much about you. I mean if I had a sister and she was dating someone like me I would be all over that just like they are. But really guys I promise I won't hurt your sister."

"We'll hold you to that promise," Glen said and Clay just nodded in agreement.

"Stop it you guys leave her alone. I can take care of my self and she isn't going to do anything to me anyway."

Just then Mr. & Mrs. C walked in and asked us what we were doing. Spencer answered them saying, "Nothing just making sure Ashley is doing ok after everything today."

"How are you doing Ashley?" Mrs. C asked.

"I'm fine thank you. You have all been really great through all of this and I really want you and Mr. C to know I appreciate everything you did to make all this happen. I know if it had been up to my Mom this would have been a lot worse." At that I got up and hugged Mr. C then Mrs. C. She held on to me a little tighter and longer than usual. When she finally let me go I could see tears in her eyes but she didn't say anything just gave me a small smile and touched my cheek.

Mr. C finally said, "You don't need to thank us Ashley we love like you like our own daughter."

That was it. This week, this day, and now them telling me this, along with the fact that her brothers were concerned about our relationship but not trying to break us up that was all I could take, the brave front I had been putting on all week was now crumbling around me. I didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there shaking my head my mouth opening and closing as I felt the tears flooding my face. Spencer was right there, "Ash its ok we're all here for you." Then Paula was on the other of me wrapping her arms around me as well. Clay and Glen stood up next to their Dad and waited for me to cry it out. Spencer was aware that I hadn't cried since the night my Dad died. I know she's been worried but I just needed to be strong to get through all of this. They all just stayed right there offering their support until I was done crying. "I'm sorry you guys I just don't know what to do with all of this," I say as I gesture around at them. "I'm used to just having to taking care of myself. Thank you again for everything."

"Like Arthur said Ashley you don't need to thank us we're here for you whatever you need because that's what families do for each other."

I looked Paula in the eyes and I was again too overwhelmed to speak so I just hugged her and then the rest of them one at a time. We spent the rest of the evening just hanging out doing our own things. Chelsea came over and she and Clay disappeared to his room, Glen was busy playing guitar hero, and Mr. & Mrs. C where in and out doing whatever. Spencer and I decided to go up to her room and just hang out. We were lying on her bed she was laying on the right side against the headboard and I was lying across the foot of the bed with my head on her shins. Spencer decided to read to me out of a book of poems. It was obvious she loved this book as it was well worn. I never have been much of a poetry fan but I found I could listen to Spencer read it to and find it very soothing. If I didn't understand something she would patiently explain it to me. She is just so amazing I think I will be able to write an endless # of songs with her as my inspiration.

"Ashley stop thinking so much and listen to this one I think it my may help you."

When Tomorrow Starts Without Me  
Erica Shea Liupaeter

"When tomorrow starts without me,  
and I'm not there to see;  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes,  
all filled with tears for me;  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry,  
the way you did today,  
while thinking of the many things,  
we didn't get to say.

I know how much you love me,  
as much as I love you,  
and each time that you think of me,  
I know you'll miss me too;  
But when tomorrow starts without me,  
please try to understand,  
that an Angel came and called my name,  
and took me by the hand,  
and said my place was ready,  
in heaven far above,  
and that I'd have to leave behind,  
all those I dearly love.

But as I turned to walk away,  
a tear fell from my eye,  
for all life, I'd always thought,  
I didn't want to die.  
I had so much to live for,  
so much yet to do,  
it seemed almost impossible,  
that I was leaving you.

I thought of all the yesterdays,  
the good ones and the bad,  
I thought of all the love we shared,  
and all the fun we had.

If I could relive yesterday,  
just even for awhile,  
I'd say goodbye and kiss you  
and maybe see you smile.

But then I fully realized,  
that this could never be,  
for emptiness and memories,  
would take the place of me.

And when I thought of worldly things,  
I might miss come tomorrow,  
I thought of you, and when I did,  
my heart was filled with sorrow.

But when I walked through heaven's gates,  
I felt so much at home.  
When God looked down and smiled at me,  
from His great golden throne,

He said, "This is eternity,  
and all I've promised you".  
Today for life on earth is past,  
but here it starts anew.  
I promise no tomorrow,  
but today will always last,  
and since each day's the same day,  
there's no longing for the past.

But you have been so faithful,  
so trusting and so true.  
Though there were times you did some things,  
you knew you shouldn't do.  
But you have been forgiven  
and now at last you're free.  
So won't you take my hand  
and share my life with me?

So when tomorrow starts without me,  
don't think we're far apart,  
for every time you think of me,  
I'm right here, in your heart."

"That was beautiful Spencer, thank you." She then closed the book and laid it down on the bedside table and crawled down so our heads were next to each other. We just laid there in silence for a bit while Spencer ran her fingers through my hair. My whole body was just relaxing at her touch. "Hey Spence since today is Thursday do you think we could skip one more day of school and go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think it will be ok but we really need to get back to school on Monday."

"I know, I just thought it would be nice to have a day where we're not planning or having a funeral. Plus it won't be as crowed with most people in school or at work."

"Sounds good to me," She says and reaches for my hand and links her fingers with mine. We both must have dozed off because the next thing I new Paula was waking us up to come down stairs and eat something.

"Girls wake up and come down stairs and eat before it gets too late. I have a couple of plates made for you in the kitchen."

Spencer says, "Ok we'll be right down..."

"Spence, when are we going to talk to your parents about us? I think your brother's are right about the fact that we need to tell them before someone else does it by accident."

She just looks at me for a minute before saying, "What if they don't take it well?"

I walk up close to and place my hands on her arms and tell her, "Then WE will deal with it together. I promise you I won't let them or anyone keep us apart."

She still looks worried but she does relax a little. "Ok, maybe we'll do it tonight. Let's just see how they are first."

With that settled we head downstairs.

Paula's POV

"Arthur I don't know how much longer I can wait for Spencer to talk to us about what's going on with her and Ashley."

"Paula just gives her a little more time. We've had way too much going on this past week for her to come to us."

"Ok I'll wait a little longer."

Spencer's POV

We walked into the kitchen and there were two plates waiting for us at the table. My Dad was standing by the sink with a beer in hand looking at us with a small smile. Mom was at the sink washing up some dishes. Dad asks me, "Are you going to school tomorrow girls?"

"If it's ok we'll go back on Monday. Ashley wants to go to the beach tomorrow."

Mom stopped and turned around, "That should be fine. What about your Mom Ashley, is she expecting you to come home?"

"No ma'am, she said she has all the legal stuff to take care of and said she will call me if she needs me for anything."

Once we had finished our food we washed up our dishes and then I asked my parents if we could talk to them. My Mom looked at my Dad as if she already knew what we wanted to tell them. My stomach was now threatening to heave ho with the food I just ate.

"Of course, let's go into the family room," Dad said.

We sat down across from my parents and I grabbed Ashley's hand. "So I ah um need to tell the two of you something about myself and about Ashley and I. We well of that is I ... um yeah ok so the thing is I am g... or ah I'm in lo...," I let out a sigh and look at Ashley. She just nods her head at me and smiles while squeezing my hand. I then look back at my parents who are looking at me expectantly and say, "I'mgayandinlovewtihAshley." There I said it. Oh God please don't let them freak. Ashley is silently chuckling and whispers "You said that kinda fast don't ya think?" I just shrug my shoulders and squeeze her hand a little tighter.

My Dad looks at my Mom and says, "See I told you she would come to us when she was ready." Ashley and I look at each other with confused looks then look back at my parents and say in unison, "You already know?"

They just stare at us for a moment then my Mom says, "Yes Spencer we know." She then looks at Ashley and while pointing her finger at her says, "You my dear girl better not even think of living up to, what was it you called it? oh yeah fuck em' and leave em' reputation because it's very clear that my daughter is falling for you and falling hard." Ashley just sits there with her jaw hanging open while it's clear my mother is waiting for and answer so I jab her in the side with my elbow.

"Oh ah no ma'am you don't need to worry about that I assure you I'm very much in love with Spencer and have no intention of hurting her now or ever."

"Well I do worry very much and I'll tell you I wasn't real happy about this at first for my own personal reasons but my relationship with Spencer is far more important to me to lose her over this and by this I don't mean you Ashley I mean her being gay. But I will say you still have a lot to prove to me, you know Arthur and I have grown very fond of you in fact as we've said we do love you, but you still have my daughter's heart in you hands and that concerns me."

Ashley straightens up and looks my mother in the eye and says, "I understand why you feel the way you do and all I can say is I wont let you down. You and Mr. C have been just been so good to me and I don't mean just dealing with my Dad but even before that. Spencer told me you were going to give me a chance and I appreciate that. I know trust comes with time so I'll just do my best to earn and keep yours."

"This is why I love her so much." I say with a smile and pull her in for hug. As I do I whisper into her ear, "I'm so proud of you." She just hugs me tighter and says, "All because of you."

My parents both stand up and my Dad says, "Well I think this has been a long day for everyone especially Ashley and we could all use a good night's sleep so we're going to head up to bed. How about you two, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah Dad thanks for everything today. Good night. I love you both."

"Yeah goodnight and thanks again Mr. & Mrs. C."

"Goodnight girls. See you in the morning."

With that they left us alone there on the couch. We just sit there and look at each other for a minute. "Wow Ash that went a lot better then I expected it to."

"You have really good parents Spence. You're very lucky."

"I'm lucky because I have you. Lets go to bed I'm beat." I stand up and reach for her hand. She grabs mine and we head up to bed both feeling a lot better about things and looking forward to the beach tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11**

**So I learned something with the last chapter. Ff won't let you load a chapter with a 4 letter (bad) word. I planned on loading the last chapter on the Friday before Labor Day but couldn't because of the 4 letter word. So it took me all weekend to figure out I can change it to load it to the site and then change it back to post the chapter? Just a bit of unwanted FYI for anyone who comes across the same problem.**

**Sorry this has taken so long......I can't say it will get any better any time soon but I will try. **

**This chapter has an R rating.... it's very hard to those parts.**

**If you haven't yet go check out stories by breathe4her.... she's awesome!**

**Thanks again for the reviews......**

Spencer's POV

"This was a great idea Ash."

"Well hey how can you go wrong with a lazy day at the beach? Especially when it means I get to stare at your almost naked body all day." She says while wiggling her eye brows.

Spencer laughs as she turns onto her left side so she is now face to face with Ashley. "Ash you remember the first time we came her?"

"Yeah it was when you told me you thought you liked girls. My heart was beating so fast at the thought that maybe it was me you liked."

"Yeah well it was you I just chickened out at the last minute and instead of saying I was totally into you I used the I think I like girls line instead. You were so calm and cool about it I almost blurted my true feelings out when those boys walked up."

"Well all I wanted to do was grab you and kiss you senseless but I was afraid you didn't mean me, so I used those boys as a distraction."

We join our hands together linking our fingers, "I'm glad we're past all that now."

"Spence are you ready to be out at school? I mean I am just wondering what we're going to do once we get back to school now that your parents know? I understand if you're not ready, I know kids our age can be so cruel."

"As long as you stay by my side I'm sure I can handle it. If someone gets way out of line you can take them out for me right?"

"I'll take them out even if they just get a little out of line baby." With that she leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you Ashley Nicole Davies"

"I love you too Spencer Marie Carlin." She says with a smile then gets all serious and says, "Someday it'll be Spencer Marie Davies"

I just lay there staring at her for a moment in shock.

"Oh God Spence I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out like it's just a given or something."

I reach up and place my finger on her lips to quiet her and ask, "Ashley did you just ask me to marry you?"

"What! No I mean yes well no I mean I plan to someday but not now, not like this, not while we're still in high school. It just popped into my head and came out."

"It's ok Ash I've had the same thing "pop" into my head a few times."

"Really! You don't want me to be Ashley Carlin?"

"I don't really care either way but I just figured by the time we get married you'll be a famous rock star and changing your name will be out of the question."

"What are you talking about, who says I'm going to the famous one. You're the one who wants to make documentaries for the world to see so I'm sure you'll be way more famous than me."

"Oh yeah sure because the paparazzi is always following documentary makers around." I say with a smile.

"It could happen you never know." She says and starts laughing.

"Yeah sure thing." I jump up then and hold my hand out to her. "Let's go for a walk." We walk to the end of the beach and sit down under the pier just listening to the sound of the water as it hits the beach, the birds flying over head and the muted voices of others on the beach. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah thanks to you. You've totally been my rock through all of this, and your parents what can I say? They were so great with funeral and all that stuff but I'm still in shock that your mom was so cool about everything last night. I truly was expecting her to throw me out by my hair."

"Well let's just be glad that didn't happen." I say as I climb into her lap so I'm straddling her and wrap my legs around her waist. "I wanted to come down here so we didn't have to worry about the looky loos watching the two hot girls make out." I say quietly while staring at her lips.

Ashley smiles and puts her hands on my back and pulls me in closer and gives me a slow hungry kiss. "God Spencer how is you can drive me so crazy with just a kiss?"

"Hmm I (kiss) don't know (kiss) but you do (kiss) the same to me." We enjoyed our little make out session for quite a while before we were interrupted by a very excited and very large dog chasing his ball. We both jump almost right out of our skin as he flies past us grabs the ball and takes off to give it back to his owner without giving us so much as a glance. "Geez that scared the crap out of me. You think we should get our things and head home now?"

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, let's get out of here before Cujo comes back and decides to notice us and have us for a snack." Ash says.

Back at my house we were just hanging out when Ashley jumps up and says, "Let's go to the club tonight! I want to dance with you and just cut lose for a while. We can call everyone and ask them to join us."

"Ok! You call Aiden and I'll go talk to Clay and Glen." After a few minutes...... "So did you get a hold of Aiden?"

"Yes he said he would just meet us there around 9:00. What about Glen and Clay what did they say?"

"Clay says it's a great idea that Chelsea has been after him for a while now to go out and Glen said fine but he's going to ask Madison to join him."

"Ugh! Oh well we're going to have a good time regardless cause we deserve it." She says as she pulls me in for a kiss then says, "I'm going to run home and get cleaned up and changed into something hot for you and you can stay here and do the same and I'll be back in couple of hours. OK?"

"Ok sounds good see ya later." She smiles and heads out the door. After my shower I put on some skin tight jeans and tight fitting midnight blue colored blouse with heels to match. Straighten my hair, put on a small heart shaped necklace my Grandma gave my when I was 12, a small pair of diamond stud earrings, and some light makeup. One last look in the mirror and I head down stairs. I find my dad in the kitchen of course. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Spencer! You look nice are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah! Ashley, Aiden, Glen, Madison, Clay, Chelsea and I are going to the club."

"Hmm well have fun but be safe."

"We will. I'm just waiting for Ash to pick me up so while I have a few minutes can I ask you something?"

"Of course honey you know you can ask me anything."

"Last night when we talked how did you and Mom already seem to know what we were going to tell you?"

"Spencer you know I'm good at observing situations and figuring things out. That first night you had Ashley over for dinner I watched the two of you and how you interacted with each other. Your mother was so busy throwing questions at Ashley she didn't see what I saw."

"Like what? All we did was sit there and Ash answered Mom's questions."

"No Spencer that's not all you did. You encouraged her and re-assured her every step of the way."

"But I didn't say anything."

"No you didn't have to. Every time she got nervous you would touch her hand, smile at her, or just nod your head and she would calm right down. Now I know you too are very close friends but from my point of view it just looked like more. Your mom had no idea until she went into your room the night Ashley's father died and while she was moving a notebook to get a blanket to cover you to up with she saw a song titled Hey Spencer and then when she covered you girls up you both mumbled I love you to each other. She came down stairs ready to freak out and I just convinced her to relax and watch you to together for a bit until you found a way to come to us on your own. It's a good thing you did come to us though because she was chomping at the bit for you to confirm it so she could accept it and move on. I don't know about you but I have been very impressed with how well she's handling all this."

"Uh yeah that would be an understatement. Ashley was certain Mom was going to drag her out of the house by her hair. I didn't think she would do that but I did think she would freak out."

"Well yes sometimes she can be very set in her ways and beliefs but usually she tries to see all sides before making up her mind. Her seeing you so happy is why she is handling this so well Spencer. All the problems she has with your grandmother started when we started dating. She doesn't want that to happen between the two of you and she knows that you're going to follow your heart no matter what the cost just as she did."

I walk over to my Dad and hug him, "Thank you for being such an awesome dad. I love you both and I know Ashley does too." Just then we hear a knock at the door followed by Ashley's voice calling out for me. "We're in the kitchen Ash." As she walks in my dad chokes on the water he is drinking at seeing what Ashley is wearing, a very short black mini skirt, a small tight red vest that's barely covering a black bra, and red heels. And oh my lord she looks HHOOTT!

"Ashley where are your clothes?"

"Ha ha very funny Mr. C! Don't you think I look hot?"

"Well by the look on my daughters face I would definitely say she does. Spencer you're about drool on yourself."

"Ah yeah Ash you look amazingly hot," I say as I walk up to her and give her a kiss. My father clears his throat and I remember that we're not alone, "Sorry Dad forgot you were standing there."

"It's ok I was young once too. I need to go upstairs for something you girls have fun tonight and ah Spencer you better keep a close eye on her, dressed like that I'm sure she'll get a lot of attention." Ashley frowns slightly and looks down at herself trying to figure out what he's talking about.

I start to chuckle as she looks at me quite confused, "Ok Dad will do." I then say to Ash, "Don't worry about him he just doesn't understand your hotness yet." I then give her another kiss.

"You look really good yourself there Spence. You ready to go?"

"Yep! Let's do it."

Ashley's POV

We get to the club and see that everyone else is already there. As we walk up to the table they have Aiden stands up and wraps me into a tight hug and says, "Hey beautiful it's good to see you I've really missed you."

"Uhh yeah I've missed you too but you did see me at Spencer's this last week." I push away for him and glance at Spencer to see if she saw that. Thankfully she has her back to us talking to Chelsea.

"Hey what's the deal why are you pushing me away?"

"Aiden my girlfriend is right there and I don't think she would appreciate to being all over me."

"Jeeze Ash it was just a hug. Sorry to offend!" He says and turns and heads to the bar.

Great! That's just what we need him using his fake id to get drunk. Please let him behave himself tonight. I really thought he understood I'm not interested in him like that any more. Ugh! I should never have messed around with him in the first place.

"Hey are you ok gorgeous?" I turn around to find Spencer looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"I am now. You ready to dance with me?"

"Always and anywhere, I'm yours to do with what you wish."

"Hmm really well if the dance floor get a little more crowed then I might just do more than dance with you out there." I say while wiggling my eyebrows. She just laughs at me grabs my hand pulls me out onto the dance floor. Pretty soon all our friends are dancing with us except Aiden. He's to busy staring daggers into me from the table, fortunately Spencer hasn't noticed. After the six or seventh song we decide to sit down for a few and have something to drink.

"Hey Aiden are doing ok tonight? You don't seem to be having much fun."

"I'm fine Spencer. Thanks for asking. How about you? Are you and Ash ready to come back to school yet?

"Yes, we will be back on Monday." Spencer then turns to me and tells me she is going to go to the restroom.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine. I'll be right back." She gives me a quick kiss and heads of in the direction of the restroom.

Aiden then stands up grabs my hand and as he drags me out onto the dance floor he says, "Lets dance." Of course the fast song that was playing comes to an end and a slow song starts. As I am about to turn and head back to the table he pulls me close to him and says, "Not so fast Ash." I see Spencer walking back from the restroom and wave to her. She waves back but she has a frown on her face. Oh great she's getting upset now. Aiden is now running his hands up my back and whispers in my ear, "You feel so good Ash I've missed you."

"Stop it Aiden my girlfriend is right over there."

"Oh please Ashley, for how long this time? How long before you get bored with her and come back to me?"

"What? No this is different Aiden, Spencer is different." As I am about to say more and pull away from him I here it first (That's it) and as look over towards the table I see a very angry Spencer headed our way. Oh crap she's going to kill me.

"Excuse me Aiden but you need to get your hands off of MY girlfriend I'll take over here you can go sit back down." She says as she grabs me hand and turns me into her.

"Spencer what's your problem we were just dancing!"

"No Aiden you were just totally pawing all over Ashley so let me just make this clear to you right here and now my hands and mine alone are the only ones that will be touching her body anymore. Got it?"

He just shakes his head and turns to walk away. Spencer turns her attention back to me and while running her hands around the sides of my body and up my back while guiding us to the rhythm of the music she gives me a slow hungry kiss. "Mmmm you know jealous Spencer is very hot."

As she smiles she says, "Yeah! Well please don't make a habit of making me jealous. I don't like it. I really felt like I could kill him when I was walking over here.

"Ok but in my own defense I wasn't trying to make you jealous at all in fact I was actually dragged out here by him. You my love are the only person I want dancing with me and touching me. I don't know what his problem is but he's drinking which just seems to make it worse."

Whatever his reasons I don't care. I know you love him and he loves you but if he can't keep it like a brother thing then he needs to stay away. I can share you with him as a friend but the rest I'm sorry I can't your mine and I won't share the intimate parts of you with him or anyone."

I just stand there and stare at her for a few moments before I say, "Spencer I don't know what to say to that." A tear slides down my cheek, "Everyday that I'm with you I'm more amazed by you and your kind heart. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I am so thankful to have you and just know I feel the same way about you. Your it for me Spencer I know we are young and people think we couldn't possibly know this but I do and I promise I will never let anyone in here," I point to my heart, "As deep as I am letting you. You're the one I can tell my fears, my dreams, and my secrets to and know it is ok. Please believe me Spence I don't need Aiden or anyone as long as I have you."

"I believe you Ash. Now can we just enjoy the rest of our night please? If he asks you to dance again you can tell he can dance with me."

When we arrive back at the table Chelsea and Glen are discussing what we should do for Clay's birthday which is coming up in a couple of weeks. Spencer tells them that she thinks her parents want to have a bbq for him. Chelsea thinks that would be nice Glen thinks it's boring. The rest of the night passes without any more drama and Aiden left with out saying goodbye. We get back to Spencer's about 2:30. As we climb into Spencer's bed she pulls me close to her and whispers, "Ash show me."

"Show you what Spence?"

"Show me how much you love me."

I just grown and pull her closer to me and say, "My pleasure baby," I then capture her mouth in a kiss. I run my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly grants. As our tongues dance I grown again as I am amazed at how just the taste of her kiss can make me so crazy. Spencer's hands are traveling all over me back and sides. She is pulling my tank top off with urgency. I quickly remove hers as well as the boxers she likes to wear to bed. I am rain kisses all over Spencer's face, neck, and chest. She gasps as I take her breast into my mouth and she slides her fingers through my hair as she squirms and moans under me. I can feel her need in my heart. I take turns with her breast until her nipples grow stiff and sensitive. As our bodies rock together I am moved to by very soul at the intensity of the feelings sweeping through me. Feelings that are shaky, sure, gentle, savage, generous, and greedy. I slide my leg in between hers and press my thigh into her center. I feel a tremor shake her body as I bury my face into her neck. We are both whispering words of love and need to each other. I raise my head and stare into her eyes I can see the hunger and love she has for me. Working my way down her body I stop and circle her navel with my tongue before continuing on my way. I feel another tremor run through her as my breath touches her thigh. This time would be different than times before. This would be a long, slow, secret way, exploring her with my lips and tongue. This wild intimate moment had her shifting restlessly beneath my attentions.

"Ashley that feels ..... Incredible." She says as she buries her fingers in my hair.

I then move two fingers inside her and start a slow steady rhythm. After a few minutes she suddenly sits up and starts grabbing me to her. "Come back up here I need to feel you all around me."

I move back up to laying side by side with her never stopping the rhythm of my hand inside her.

I caress her face with my other hand and kiss her tenderly. I know she is close. She is clinging to me tighter and her breathing is getting more erratic. Just at that last moment when she starts to fall I whisper I love you into her ear. She arches her back and hugs me even tighter to her, professing her love for me. I slowly still my movements and remove my fingers from her and just lay there holding her close to me as her breathing settles down.

"God Ashley that was amazing I love you so much." She tries to move to get into a position to return the love making but I won't let her. "Ash let me move so I can take care of you now."

"No Spence, I'm fine just let me just hold you." She must know it really is ok because I hear her sigh and snuggle in closer to me.

I heard the click of the door and knew Spencer and I had been sleeping for a while now because Spencer had turned away from me and we were now spooning my front to her back. I also realized we never got up to put any clothes on and the sheet was resting just ever our hips leaving the rest of our bare bodies exposed. I didn't realize Spencer hadn't locked the door. I new it was Paula because I could smell her perfume. I haven't moved or opened my eyes so I have no idea what she is doing then I hear a sigh followed shortly by the soft click of the door again. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and opened my eyes. Spencer starts to move, "Ash are you awake?"

"Yeah, your mom was just in here. You forgot to lock the door."

She rolls over to face me and with a small smile says, "Oops! Sorry I forgot when we got here and afterwards.....well I didn't have the energy or want to move away from you to do it." She moves her hand up to my cheek and says, "I've never felt so loved in my life Ashley. I'll tell you right now that I am never letting you go."

"I plan on holding you to that. I feel the same way." We kissed slowly for a bit then I pulled back from her and said, "Um you know your mom was just in here and we don't have any clothes on and the sheet wasn't exactly covering us up much more than it is now."

Spencer looks down realizing what her mom just saw looks back up at me and just starts to crack up. When I just look at her with raised eye brows she sobers up and says, "What do want me to say? I can't change what happened now. What time is it?"

"A little after 9:00."

"She was probably coming in here to see if we were going to go to church with them or just say goodbye."

"Well she didn't say anything but she did stand here looking at us for what felt like forever. What do think she's going to do when we go down stairs?"

"I don't know but the fact that she didn't wake us up and start demanding answers is a good sign to me."

"Ok well I think we should get showered and dressed and go over to my house before they get back from church."

"That's a good idea! You go shower and I'll go down stairs and get us something to eat. I'm starved." She smiled gave me a quick kiss and jumped out of the bed, threw on some clothes and took off out the door.

After about an hour we had both eaten and showered and were now walking in the front door of my house hand in hand. Just as the door shut my mother called out from the family room, "Ashley is that you?"

"Yes mom Spencer and I will be in my room for a while then I'm going back to her house for the night." We headed for the stairs but were stopped when she called out again.

"Could you please come in here? I have someone here you need to meet."

"I looked at Spencer and rolled my eyes whispering, "Must be the man candy of the week." As we walk into the family room she's standing there with a girl about my age with straight brown hair, brown eyes that look oddly familiar and about my height.

"Ashley I would like you to meet Kyla Woods. She's your half sister. One last surprise gift from your dear departed father it seems..........


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12**

**So very sorry for the long delay... life happens and time becomes something you never have enough of... **

Spencer's POV

She just stood there for what felt like forever staring at this stranger. I saw her start to sway and quickly wrapped my arm around her waist. I turned her face towards me and told her, "Ash you need to just breathe calm down and breathe."

"Spence did she just say sister?"

"Yes, let's just sit down for a minute and talk to her." I lead her to the couch and sit down with her. Kyla sits in the chair across from us. I could see the shock was wearing off and she was getting angrier by the second. Ashley then turned back towards the nervous girl in front of us.

She harshly asked, "How old are you? Why haven't we met before now? Are you just here for his money?"

She looked at us a bit shocked at the anger coming from Ashley's words as she quietly answers, "I'm seventeen and we haven't met sooner because I didn't know who my father was until just last week. My mother never told me who he was just that it was a passing romance. She only told me now because he apparently has a stipulation in his will that requires us to meet and get to know each other before and money can be dispersed. I wasn't going to come. I told my mother I didn't care about any money from a man I never knew but she said I needed to think of you and the fact that this would hurt you if I didn't agree to do this. I had no idea you didn't already know about me. I would have thought your mother would have talked to you about this already."

All three of us turned to look at Christine who was standing there with a satisfied smirk on her face. "What you spend all you time at Spencer's now so when was I supposed to tell you that you father had a bastard child that's coming to visit you so you can get your inheritance." I saw Kyla recoil from the term bastard child and felt bad for her.

"It's called a phone mother you know you dial numbers and talk to the person on the other end. You could have called me about this." She quickly stands up grabbing my hand and looks at Kyla and says, "We can continue this talk upstairs in my bedroom if you're ok with that?"

"Ah yeah that's fine." She looks at Christine with a frown and a shake of her head, "Please lead the way."

In Ashley's room I just sit back and listen as they talk and get to know each other. Kyla told Ashley she is an only child from Baltimore where she's lived with her mother for her entire life. They found out that Ashley is only a little over five months older than Kyla.

"Where are you staying, how did you get here, and did you come alone?" Ashley asks.

"I'm at the Radisson and I drove out here with my Mom. She wanted us to fly but I told her there was no way I was going to be here alone without a car so she agree to drive us out and she will be flying back home on Tuesday. She has to register me in school tomorrow."

"What school are you going to go to?"

"Um I think it's called King High?"

"Oh that's cool that's where Spencer and I go."

Kyla looked over at me and I just smiled and said, "Maybe we will have some classes together!"

"That would be nice. I'm really nervous about starting at a new high school."

"Well we will look for you. So when your Mom leaves where are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know yet? I guess I'll stay at the hotel for now."

"Why don't you move in here? We have plenty of room and I spend a lot of nights at Spencer's anyway, well I did but that might be changing soon!" Ashley says and exchanges a worried look at me. I just shake my head.

Kyla looked between us and then asked, "Are you to a couple?"

Ashley quickly went on the defensive and said, "Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"

She holds up her hands and says, "No! I was just asking. Sorry I didn't to upset and offend you."

"It's ok Kyla, Ash and I are just recently out and she gets a bit protective of me and my feelings."

"Oh ok well I didn't mean to upset you Ashley. Uh well it's getting late and I told my mom I would be back before dinner so I think I'll be heading out. Do think we could exchange phone #'s before I go?"

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." Ash says as they exchange phones to put the #'s in.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley and you to Spencer," She looks back at Ashley and says, "I hope I see you at school tomorrow. I mean it would be really nice to know someone there."

"Don't worry we'll look for you." Ash says and I shake my head in agreement. We walk her down stairs and outside then wave as she drives away.

When we get back upstairs to Ashley's bedroom I pull her into a hug and tell her, "Ash I'm so proud of you, you handled that really well."

"Yeah well I was starting to get really freaked out and angry but then I realized she's not to blame for any of this. I can't be mean to her just because my father decided he needed to cheat on my mom. I mean really can you blame him."

I chuckled a bit and said, "Good point but still I don't think the old Ashley would have been so nice regardless of who is to blame." I lean in and kiss her and we hear someone clearing her throat. As we both turn around we see her mother frowning at us.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? You get so mad at seeing us together but can't find the ability to knock first?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "I just came up here to tell you I'll be out of town for the next couple of days. There is a meeting with the lawyers a week from Wednesday. I'll be back in plenty of time for that. If you need me the # will be on the frig." With that she turned a walked out.

Ashley turns to me and just starts to cry. I pull her to the couch she has in her room and just hold her to me and let her cry it out. When I feel her start to calm down I lean back and ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head yes but just sits there staring at me. So I just give her a small smile and wait. "Spence, when is it all going to stop? I just want something to be easy for a change. I mean my Dad's dead, my Mom's hates me, Adian is acting all jealous and possessive and now I have a sister? What the hell did I do to deserve all this crap? I mean I know I've been a pain in the ass in the past but still, come on enough is enough don't you think? I've change since you came into my life and I'm trying to be a better person because of you."

"Ash stop I didn't do anything that great. I just saw the real Ashley in there hiding behind the bad ass girl and encouraged her to come out and play more. You're a good person Ashley; you just needed someone to notice it."

"Spencer you know that God of your mother's? He did a really good job when he made you. Do realize how beautiful you are inside and out? With that she put her hands on my face and kissed me. I just felt myself melt once again into everything that is Ashley.

"Do you feel better now?" She shakes her head yes and so I then ask, "Well then what are we doing here? Did you just want to hang out here for a while or do you need to get something before we head back to my place?" Her face falls a bit at the mention of going back to my house so I grab her hand and say," Don't worry about my mom, I'll take care of it."

"I just hate the thought of her not liking me again. I mean she's been really great but she's told me several times to make sure I don't hurt you. I don't think she understands how much I love you. I wish I could somehow show her."

"Don't worry about it she'll come around. Do you want me to talk to her about it?"

"NO! That would so not help win me any points with her." She suddenly starts to look around the room then says, "Found it. "How about this?" She hands me a flyer from Grey's that says come see our local up and coming new artist this Friday, "I have that new song I want to play and it might even help your Mom understand my feelings a little better so how about we invite both of your parents to come and hear me sing?"

"The one you wrote for me?"

"Yes, well every time I sit down to write you're what inspires me so they all end up about you."

"Wow! You really make me feel special you know that."

"You are special Spence! Every thing about you from top to bottom inside and out is special."

"Thanks Ash! I love you." I then lean in and give a kiss then tell her I think it's a great idea as another idea is forming in my head. Now let's head back to my house and ask them if they will come."

She let's out a heavy sigh and says, "Ok I guess I have to face her sooner or later."

"That's my big brave girl. Let's go face the evil mom monster together." We leave her room laughing and I just can't help but feel things are starting to get back to normal.

Ashley's POV

As we walk into Spencer's house it's pretty quiet and I'm hoping we can just slip in and go straight up to her room but Spencer yells out, "Mom! Dad! We're home."

"Spencer, I'm in here," said Paula. "I'd like to talk to you for a minute alone if I may."

Spencer looks at me and rolls her eyes, "Go up to my room I'll be right there."

"Ok," I say and head for the stairs. Spencer just chuckles and heads into the living room to face the mom monster all alone. I stop at the bottom of the stairs to listen when I here Paula say, "About this morning."

"What about it?" Spencer says. Oh good one Spence like that's going to work.

"I was in you room this morning Spencer. Now I've seen the way you to like to snuggle up together when you sleep but neither of you were dressed this time. Don't you think you're moving a little fast here I mean really Spencer I realize neither of you is going to get pregnant but still."

"Mom I am in love with Ashley and she is in love with me. We are not moving to fast. You may think so because we were "just" (she says with air quotes) friends for so long but that's why it's not to fast to us."

"How do you know you're in love your still in high school? You barely dated any boys and now Ashley is the first girl you're with and it's already love?"

"How old were you when you knew you were in love with Dad?" Paula just gives her that oh but it's not the same look. "My age right Mom? Look I'm sorry you walked in and saw that. I forgot to lock the door. But please just trust me on this. She's my forever. She's not going to hurt me and more importantly I'm not going to hurt her."

With a heavy sigh Paula says, "Ok I'll trust you but could you please send Ashley down here I would like to talk to her as well."

"Uh ok, but please be nice to her, it matters to her what you think." At that I took off up the stairs scared for my life not knowing what she was going to say to me this time.

Spencer walks in and says, "Did you hear any of that?"

With a sigh I say, "Yes, all of it. I'm going. If she try's to throw me out and tells me I can never return I'm taking you with me just so you know."

She smiles at me. "Without question. Wherever you go I go. Now go see what she wants so we can get ready for school tomorrow."

"Ugh don't remind me. I love you Spence." When I walk into the living room Paula is sitting at the end of the couch with her legs curled up under her reading the news paper. She doesn't appear to have noticed me so I quietly step a little farther into the room and say, "Mrs. C., Spencer said you wanted to talk to me?"

She looks up from the paper and smiles and says, "Yes! Come sit down with me here on the couch for a minute." I sit down rather stiffly and Paula reaches over and puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "Relax Ashley I won't bite."

I relax and smile with a small laugh and just look at her.

"Ok so you know I was in Spencer's room this morning before you girls were up and was a bit shocked at what I saw."

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. C. neither Spencer nor I meant for that to happen. She usually locks her door and well I mean we don't usually sleep naked and all but that is I mean we don't always need to sleep naked or I mean we usually just go to bed and sleep but last night ah well I mean we um oh God I don't know where to go with this now that I started it and so I mean well that is..." I then look over at Paula and she is just staring at me with an amused look on her face.

She chuckles a little before putting her hand back on my shoulder and says, "Well what I was going to ask was are you in love with my daughter but I can see you are but I still worry because I really don't want my little girl hurt"

"I know Mrs. C. and again I promise you I'm not going to hurt her. I know you are worried because of how I was when we first met but believe me I've changed. Spending this last year with Spencer and you and Mr. C. has changed me. I have a real hard time with this when taking one on one but if you and Mr. C. would come to Grey's this Friday well, I will be singing and there is a new song I wrote for Spencer that might help you to understand just how I feel about her."

"Ok Ashley we will be there and I'm not trying to put you on the spot so much as I just need to make sure we are on the same page with this. You can go back up stairs if you want. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so." She stands up with me and gives me a hug. "I am proud of how much you've grown this past year Ashley, it hasn't gone un-noticed."

"Thanks Mr. C. that means a lot to me." With that I took off upstairs back to Spencer's room. I walk in, shut the door and lean against it just staring at her.

"What? What did she do to you? Do I need to start packing? Ashley, stop staring at me and tell me what's wrong."

I smile at her and push myself away from the door. "Your mom didn't do anything she just talked to me and agreed to come to Grey's on Friday night with us." As I reach where she is standing I put my hands on her hips and continue, "I think she's starting to like me. She said she was proud of me."

She pushes herself into me and keeps pushing until I'm flat against the door again. While she reaches down and locks the door she says, "Of course she's proud of you, your and amazing person Ashley. Sooner or later you're just going to have to believe me on this one." As she starts licking my neck and ear she continues with, "Did she say anything about how long we have before dinner?"

"Mmmm I moan she said something about an hour."

She continues her assault on my neck then comes to my lips, just before kissing me senseless she mumbles, "Should be enough time." When she finally pulls back my head is spinning and I realize she has my pants down to my ankles and is telling to lift my feet one at a time to remove them completely.

"Spence what are you doing your mom could come up here at any minute."

"She just talked to both of us she has no reason to bother us now." She is kissing me again and I lose all thoughts of her mother. "Do you have any idea how loved you made me feel last night Ash? I think this whole house could have been crumbling down around us and I wouldn't have even noticed because all I could see and feel was you and all the love you have for me. Now it's my turn to show you some love." She then drops down to her knees and places her hot wet mouth on my center and I just about exploded right then and there.

"Oh my God Spencer" She hums as she continues working her magic with her tongue and I'm finding it harder and harder to stay in a standing position. She seems to notice this and places her hands on my hips to brace me up. It only takes a few more minutes of her humming, licking, and sucking to have me shuddering, moaning, and doing everything in power not to scream out her name. She then stands back up and gives me a long slow kiss. I can taste myself on her and it is a major turn on.

"I love you Ash! Thanks again for last night. You're very good at what you do." She says while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

_Soft chuckles _"Thanks baby your not so bad yourself. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at this door the same again. "Um sorry to spoil our fun but we better get down stairs for dinner."

"Ok but you might want to put your pants back on first." We both laugh as I heed her advice and then we head down stairs. Dinner passed with ease as did the week back at school. Between Spencer and I had all but one class with Kyla. She seems like a nice person so far. Aiden seems to like her which could be good for me. Maybe he'll let go of his feelings for me and move on.

"Spencer I'm a little nervous about tonight. Are you sure your parents are still coming? Maybe your mom is going to have to work or something."

"No Ash, she doesn't have to work and you have no reason to be nervous. You know you are awesome and they will love you all the more after they hear how amazing you sound up there on that stage."

"You know I always get nervous but tonight it's worse because I just want them to still be proud of me and if all goes well they should have a better understanding of how I feel about you."

She tilts her head to the side and gives me a small smile and says, "Just pretend it's just the two of us when you sing my new song. Like nobody else is there. Then it won't be so scary." I just continue to give her my worried frown so she continues to say, "Come on you know you're awesome and everyone is going to love you tonight especially my parents."

I let out a sigh and lean into her hug and say, "Ok Spence I'll try and relax." After a few minutes I tell Spencer to go back out front and find a place near the front of the stage for her and her parents.

Spencer's POV

As I head back out front Tom sees me and hands me a microphone and tells me, "Ashley's mic. will go dead for a few minutes and yours will come alive. Hers will be back working when it's time for you to sing together so just do your thing princess and let's see how this works out."

"OK thanks Tommy." I walk out front and see my parents looking around so I go and get then and take them up to the front by the right side of the stage and sit down with them so I am closest to the stairs.

"Spencer why do you have that microphone with you?"

"You'll see in a little while Mom." I say and smile at her and Dad.

Only a few minutes pass and Ashley comes out and starts into her list of songs. She has only looked over at me once and I'm pretty sure seeing my parents sitting with me has scared her because she refuses to look back here. But that's ok then she doesn't have a chance to notice the microphone I'm holding. This is going to be great. My parents know I can sing but Ashley has no clue. The only place I've ever sang is church and the good Lord knows Ashley has no intention of going there.

Ashley's POV

"Alright folks I hope everyone has been enjoying the show." Everyone claps and cheers for me and I'm just beaming from ear to ear. I love this feeling. "So this is my last song and I'd like to dedicated to Mr. & Mrs. Carlin and thank them for coming tonight." I look over at them and notice that Spencer looks a little nervous so I wink at her and then signal the band to start playing. And…..

Ashley starts singing and looks straight at Spencer….

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess it's right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Ashley's mic. Goes dead and Spencer stands up and starts singing as she walks up the stairs on the side of the stage.

Oh my God what is she doing? I didn't even know she could sing.

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I stare in shock as she stands next to me and sings so beautifully. I see her twirling her finger at me signaling me to start in singing again. Good thing she keeps singing with me because it takes me a second to realize where we are in the song.

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

We finish the rest of the song together and end it with a heart stopping kiss. We realize that the audience is clapping and cheering like crazy and so I turn back to them and I say, "Thanks you so much everyone you're awesome. This here is my girlfriend Spencer Carlin." I wave my hand towards her and see hear turn bright red. They all start cheering again and I take a second to look at her parents and see a tear running down Mrs. C's smiling face and Mr. C Is smiling just as big and winks at me. I grab Spencer's hand and we both take a bow and head off back stage.

"Spencer I had no idea you could sing that was amazing. Why didn't you tell me and who help you with all of this?"

"Slow down Ash. First my being able to sing has just never come up. I used to sing at church but that's about it."

"Well your voice is beautiful! You should defiantly sing more."

"Yeah well maybe for you but this whole singing in public thing I think I'll Just leave that to you. And as far as who helped me it was Tom. He really is a sweetheart."

How did you find about the song? It was supposed to be a surprise."

Spencer looks down and blushes then says, "Well I sort of snuck a peek at your song book that night you had it at my house. I just fell in love with the song and then the idea came to me to sing it with you when you were setting up this whole night. Sorry if I over stepped my bounds."

Ashley lifts Spencer's face up so she's looking at her again and says, "Don't be sorry babe, you can't over step any boundaries with me because there are none. I don't want or need to keep anything from you. You can feel free to look at my music anytime you want. You singing that song with me was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. And I totally think I won your mother over. Did you see them after we were done singing? They were both smiling and your mom had tears in her eyes."

"Yeah I saw it." Spencer taps Ashley's chest over her heart and says, "Amazing things happen when you show people this right here."

"Thanks my love. It's all because of you." Ashley says then gives Spencer a slow tender kiss.

... After that night things changed for the girls. Paula accepted Ashley as the girl her daughter loves and nothing more was ever said about her fears of Ashley hurting her daughter. Ashley had for the most part moved into the Carlin house. She went home occasionally to for mail and make sure Kyla was doing ok. Kyla and Ashley found a sisterly bond that just grew stronger as time went on. The reading of the will revealed that as long as the girls made an effort to get to know each other then they would be sharing an inheritance of millions of dollars. Ashley's mother was given the house paid off free and clear and a check for $500,000. Kyla's mother was given a new home in Baltimore completely paid for and a check for 1 million.

*If I am able to continue this story I will be jumping ahead several years. I have ideas for later in there life. Finding time to write is my biggest challenge. Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed.

Song in this chapter is Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood.


End file.
